Warriors: the forbidden lands, Book one: Windblown shadows
by 0ran6atanss
Summary: Founder: 0ran6atanss - Stories: 0 - Followers: 0 - id: 132283 Two cats, one of shadowclan one of Windclan have to go on a journey to save the fate of their clans. Thistlekit, a cat with the power to read minds. Swiftkit a cat with the power to run with the wind. Disclaimer, I do not own warriors.
1. Warrior Clans Allegiances

Shadowclan:

Leader: Blossomstar:  
Grey she-cat with white spots, long claws, green eyes with darker green flecks

Deputy: Iceshard: pure white tabby tom with hooked claws and dark blue eyes has a torn ear

Medicine cat: Mistysky:  
Gray she-cat with black paws and blue eyes

Warriors:

Acornfall: Tall brown tabby tom with green eyes Apprentice: Hazelpaw

Vinetail: Ginger tabby she-cat with amber eyes and a tail-split

Rainstorm:  
Grey tom with yellow eyes

Ashpelt: Black tom with reddish-orange eyes and hooked claws

Goldenmeadow:  
Golden she-cat with black ears and green eyes Apprentice: Badgerpaw

Redclaw: White and brown tortoiseshell tom with violet eyes

Frostecho: Grey tortoiseshell tom with brown eyes and dark grey muzzle Apprentice: Sparrowpaw

Hawkfeather: Brown-gray tom with yellow eyes and tufted ears Apprentice: Flickerpaw

Riverstream: Blue tortoiseshell she-cat and blue specks around the muzzle

Falconflight:  
Greyish black tom with brown eyes

Flowertail:  
Calico she-cat with green eyes Apprentice: Owlpaw

Foxpelt: Ginger tabby tom with black ears, tail, and front paw has amber eyes

Eaglewish:  
Black tom with brown eyes

Shimmerspots:  
Greyish blue she-cat with grey splotches and green eyes

Apprentices:

Flickerpaw: light brown tabby tom with dark brown eyes with lighter flecks

Owlpaw: grey she-cat with black patches and blue eyes

Cinderpaw: Golden brown she-cat with brown eyes

Sparrowpaw:  
Orange she-cat with blue eyes

Hazelpaw: White and brown tom with long claws and grey eyes

Badgerpaw: Black and white tortoiseshell tom with long claws and black eyes

Queens:

Harperswipe: Grey, she-cat with amber eyes; she is expecting kits Mate: Eaglewish

Brightblizzard White she-cat with yellow eyes Kits: Morningkit, Ripplekit Mate: Acornfall

Ivyshade:  
Golden brown she-cat with long hooked claws and hazel eyes Kits: Thistlekit, Webkit, Dustkit, Rainkit Mate: Falconflight

Kits:

Morningkit: pretty white she-kit with dark green eyes

Ripplekit: black tom with grey eyes

Thistlekit: pretty golden brown she-kit with long hooked claws, one green eye, and one amber eye

Webkit: grey tom with webbed claws and green eyes

Dustkit: light brown she-kit with long hooked claws, one black front paw, and blue eyes

Rainkit: grey-blue she-kit with long plumy tail and grey eyes

Elders:

Silverthorn: old blind she-cat with a silver pelt and once green eyes

Tornear:  
Black cat with green eyes and a torn ear Loudbelly: White tom with black eyes

Thunderclan:

Leader: Snowstar: white she-cat with black stripes and amber eyes

Deputy: Rosetail:  
Pretty orange and white splotches she-cat

Medicine cat: Stormcloud:  
Gray and white tom with flickering yellow eyes Apprentice: Fernpaw

Warriors:

Whiteclaw: white and black tom with light blue eyes

Blacktail: Black and light brown tom with green eyes Apprentice: Dewpaw

Bluestream: blue-gray she-cat with grey eyes Apprentice: Honeypaw

Goldfur: pretty golden ginger tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Spotfire: white with black spots tom with blazing orange eyes and long bushy tail Apprentice: Sproutpaw

Thornclaw: brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

Violetclaw: a golden orange tabby cat with violet eyes

Eaglefeather: gold tabby tom with dark brown eyes Apprentice: Peachpaw Blazingheart: brown ginger tabby tom with orange eyes

Applemist: Orange tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes Apprentice: Maplepaw

Apprentices:  
Dewpaw: white with black stripes tom with light blue eyes

Peachpaw: brown and cream tabby she-cat with hazel eyes

Honeypaw: brown and cream tabby she-cat with green eyes

Sproutpaw: grey tom with amber eyes

Maplepaw: Brown tortoiseshell tom with dark brown eyes

Fernpaw: pale gray tabby she-cat with darker flecks and green eyes

Queens:

Silvercloud: pretty silver she-cat with green eyes Kits: Meadowkit, Shiningkit, Lakekit, Nightkit Mate: Blacktail

Flameheart: orange and black she-cat with blue eyes Kits: Brightkit, Firekit Mate: Whiteclaw

Lilypelt: ginger tabby she-cat with amber eyes; Expecting kits Mate: Eaglefeather

Kits:

Meadowkit: Silver she-kit with black paws and light green eyes

Shiningkit: Brown tortoiseshell tom-kit with blazing green eyes

Lakekit: Grey tom-kit with dark green eyes

Nightkit: Black tom-kit with dark green eyes

Brightkit: White tabby she-kit with blue eyes with yellow specks

Firekit: Bright orange tom-kit with icy blue eyes

Elders:

Lionclaw: Dark brown tabby with goldish paws Sparrowclaw: Dusty brown and red tom with spiked fur

Riverclan:

Leader: Pebblestar: grey tom with silver speckled and brown eyes

Deputy: Tigerpelt: brown striped tabby with yellow eyes

Medicine cat: Shallowwhisper:  
Brown tabby tom with long whiskers and blue eyes

Warriors:

Nightwillow:  
Black she-cat with grey specks and amber eyes

Spottedwing:  
Pretty grey and white spotted she-cat with brown eyes

Stormbreak:  
Brown tom with grey ears and yellow eyes Apprentice: Twigpaw

Rushriver: Grey and white tom with green eyes

Silverjay:  
Silver tom with pale eyes

Tumblespring:  
Pretty white she-cat with orange eyes Apprentice: Poppypaw

Swimmingfish:  
Ginger tom with a black tail and yellow eyes

Glidingspring:  
Small graceful black she-cat with green eyes

Minnowclaw:  
Ginger tom with blue eyes

Whitewhisker:  
White and grey dappled tom with amber eyes

Leopardpool:  
Light brown and spotted she-cat with blue eyes

Needleclaw:  
Ginger tom with black eyes and needle-prick claws Apprentice: Shrewpaw

Apprentices:

Poppypaw:  
Dark brown she-cat with white ears and the tail tip has blue eyes

Shrewpaw:  
Brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

Twigpaw: Light brown tom with darker brown specks and green eyes

Queens:

Weaselfur:  
White she-cat with a black tail and green eyes Kits: Doekit, Wishkit, Shykit Mate: Rushriver

Swallowtail:  
Red she-cat with blue eyes Kits: Swimkit, Reedkit, Mallowkit Mate: Whitewhisker

Kits:

Doekit: brown she-kit with green eyes

Wishkit: grey she-kit with green eyes with blue specks

Shykit: grey tom with yellow eyes with reddish-orange specks

Swimkit: silver tabby tom with black muzzle and paws

Reedkit: orange tom with amber eyes

Mallowkit: grey she cat with white belly and amber eyes

Elders:

Rippleberry:  
Grey tom with red eyes

Shimmerwing:  
White she-cat with three black paws

WindClan:

Leader: Runningstar:  
Wiry brown tom with amber eyes

Deputy: Darkpelt: Dark tom with yellow eyes

Medicine cat: Heathertail:  
Calico she-cat with dark blue eyes Apprentice: Windpaw

Warriors:

Nighthawk:  
Black and brown tom with grey eyes

Dewdrop:  
Small grey tabby she-cat with pale blue eyes

Spiderthorn:  
White tom with black splotches, long legs, and green eyes

Swallowclaw:  
Grey and white tom with amber eyes

Yellowfur: gray she-cat with yellow eyes

Widowclaw: gray tom with amber eyes and torn ear

Dustrunner: brown tortoiseshell tom with green eyes

Moonpool: Brown tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

Dovemist: Pretty silver and white she-cat with icy blue eyes

Flickernight: Orange tabby tom with blue eyes

Mousefur: Pale light brown she-cat with a white muzzle and belly and brown eyes Apprentice: Larkpaw

Ebonyclaw: Black she-cat with blue eyes Apprentice: Weaslepaw

Twilightgaze: grey tabby she-cat with amber eyes Apprentice: Whisperpaw

Lightshard:  
Yellow tom with grey eyes

Winterfrost:  
White tom with blue eyes Apprentice: Bristlepaw

Sharpthorn:  
Ginger tom with amber eyes Apprentice: Darkpaw

Aspenshine:  
Pretty white and brown she-cat with emerald eyes

Apprentices:

Bristlepaw: long-haired grey tom with dark brown eyes

Darkpaw:  
Black tom with amber eyes

Whisperpaw:  
Grey tabby tom with green eyes with black flecks

Weaselpaw:  
Brown tabby she-cat with a white belly and amber eyes

Larkpaw:  
Brown and white she-cat with blazing amber eyes

Windpaw: Tortoiseshell tom with green eyes

Queens:

Nightingale:  
Black she-cat with dark blue eyes; Expecting kits Mate: Lightshard

Lemonshimmer:  
White she-cat with a brown muzzle, brown paws, brown tail, and green eyes Kits: Leafkit, Mintkit, Swiftkit Mate: Flickernight

Kits:

Leafkit: brown tom with green eyes

Mintkit: white she-cat with blue eyes

Swiftkit: pretty flame-colored tabby she-kit with green eyes

Elders:

Crowfeather:  
Dark grey tom

Talon: Brown tom with yellow eyes once a rogue that lived by Treefall place

Flora: Creamy colored she-cat with green eyes lived with Talon 


	2. Prologue

Prologue

A strange cat stepped out of the bush it had been hiding in. "What is this place?" asked another cat that was standing in the shadows.

"Hello," the strange cat replied. "Welcome, Darkpaw."

"Why is everything so dark? Who are you?" the apprentice muttered.

"I am Witheredface," it mewed. "Welcome to the Darklands."

"What is that?"Darkpaw whimpered.

Witheredface hissed startling Darkpaw. Darkpaw's ears flattened and his lips peeled back. He turned around expecting to find a cat there but nothing appeared. Witheredface coughed and he brought his attention back to her.

"I apologize for hissing, let me continue," Witheredface straightened up.

"Allow me to show you what the Darklands is," Witheredface beckoned with her tail for him to follow.

Darkpaw hesitantly padded after her, the fur on his back rose. His instincts screamed at him to run away but he stayed put only because he had nowhere to go in the shadowy forest. As he padded after the she-cat he peered into the shadows and as his eyes adjusted he saw that other cats were watching him and Witheredface. Suddenly a big blast of light shot through the thick canopy, he squinted up at it. It looked like the sun but half of it was covered in a dark oval-like shape. He quickly pelted after Witheredface fear jolted through him. He felt a little bit more comforted near her for some reason. He was curious about the big oval-shaped object in the sky. Witheredface was a few feet away standing with another cat, whispering intently to it. The cat stood up and called Darkpaw over. He nervously padded to where the two cats stood. Darkpaw took the time to look around. The place had what looked like a Thunderpath. Its long pavement snaked along the ridges and hills in the far distance. Twoleg nests were held everywhere but they seemed abandoned. All he smelled were the musty scents that the cats all carried. It smelled something like a foul rat and poison. Despite the rancid smells, the cats looked fine and seemed healthy. Cats were talking in the shadows and eyes scorched his fur often. He guessed that every cat was gossiping about him. Bored, he looked over to where the stranger and Witheredface were still muttering. An owl screeched overhead and a shadow swooped through the thick and foggy canopy. Holding his breath he waited to see the owl attack him but it didn't. After waiting for a couple of heartbeats, he relaxed his alert crouch. Weariness made his bones ache and his shoulders slump. Finally Witheredface looked at him and narrowed her eyes. She nodded and signaled for Darkpaw to come. He reluctantly padded forward and stood in front of her and the cat who appeared to be a tom.

"Hello, my name is Darkfire and I would like to ask you for your assistance," the black tom purred. "After all we are made of the same things,"

"W...W...Wh..What do you mean?" Darkpaw quivered.

"Oh well have you ever heard of Scourge or of BloodClan," Witheredface put in.

Darkpaw shook his head and felt frightened. But when he took a quick glimpse of Darkfire's eyes he automatically felt reassured. "I will obey you," Darkpaw hissed, as he was hypnotized.  
"Very well," Darkfire obliged.

"Witheredface can help train you in case you battle, you will be helping us take over the world after all," he murmured.

"Thank you Darkfire," Darkpaw purred.

Then Witheredface and Darkfire walked away, swallowed by the darkness.

Darkpaw nodded quietly and turned around he staggered a little but he was so happy so he didn't care. He glanced back at where Witheredface and Darkfire had vanished. Blurriness crossed his vision and he slumped down as everything turned black. When it cleared he saw Witheredface, Darkfire and every cat turn to bones:

"Cats of bone, Will come for the throne, Two cats of youth. Must find the hidden truth. The countdown has already begun. When the sun turns dark you will know it has come," hissed a voice.

Suddenly Darkpaw fell into darkness. He yowled for help but fell deeper and deeper and deeper. When he awoke he felt his life feel like it was ebbing away. He screeched in horror and blacked out once more.

After regaining his consciousness, Darkpaw looked at his foreleg which had two bones that crossed each other. He didn't understand what it meant. Metal rails imprisoned him and he noticed he was in a cage. It smelled so much of Twolegs. Darkpaw explored his cage which had two bowls. One of them had water which smelled foul and the other one had food. He sniffed it carefully before gulping down a few. They tasted bland against his tongue but his stomach felt unusually warm. The apprentice walked around in a sleeping circle and lay down. He placed his head on his paws but felt uneasy. So he rolled over until his belly was exposed. He sighed with relief and snoozed off into a nice slumber. 


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Swiftkit woke up with a start looking at her mother and siblings who were still in the midst of their dreams. She yawned and stood up shaking herself then she padded over to where Nightingale slept. "Nightingale wake up!" she mewed.

Nightingale stirred but didn't wake up. Swiftkit sighed and padded towards her siblings. She curled into a circle and dozed off.

When she woke up again she noticed that Leafkit and Mintkit were gone. She jumped up surprised that she had slept for longer than she intended to. Turned around she found Nightingale talking to Lemonshimmer. She padded over and sat down still grumpy that Leafkit and Mintkit woke up without her. "Swiftkit what are you doing? I thought you were playing with your siblings," Lemonshimmer mewed fondly.

She looked up at Nightingale "Soon you will have your own kits to watch"  
"Your right. Heathertail said they would be due in a week or so," Nightingale purred, looking down at her bulging belly.

Swiftkit sighed and padded out of the nursery. She went to the fresh-kill pile and grabbed a shrew. Mintkit swerved past her with Leafkit at her tail. Swiftkit dropped her shrew angrily and turned towards Mintkit. "Hey Swiftkit," Leafkit purred.

Swiftkit snorted but turned her attention towards Mintkit. She glared at her and then turned around to gulp down her meal. "Why didn't you wake me up or inform me that you were going to race," Swiftkit hissed angrily.

Mintkit flattened her ears apologetically "Sorry Swiftkit its just Leafkit started chasing m––"

"I did not," Leafkit pounced on her, claws unsheathed.

All of a sudden pain flashed in Swiftkit's stomach and she stumbled forward. Her eyes began to cloud and her vision blurred. She collapsed blacking out with a faint yowl.

Opening her eyes, Swiftkit blinked and yawned. She sat up and looked around at her surroundings, she was in the medicine cat's den. She looked some more and saw Heathertail come out from her storage den. She had some herbs in her mouth that smelled awful. Swiftkit wrinkled her nose and turned away. Then she remembered the dull pain in her stomach. "Here eat this," Heathertail soothed.

"Do I have to," Swiftkit blinked.

"If you want to feel better then yes," Heathertail gently mewed.

Swiftkit resentfully took them and started chewing them. After sometime Swiftkit felt her stomach ease. She licked her lips and looked at Heathertail, "What was that?"

"That was chervil it helps belly aches," Heathertail mewed sorting out herbs, "Windpaw! Bring the borage and raspberry leaves, I want to get ready for Nightingale's kitting."

Swiftkit recalled what Nightingale had said about having kits in a week or so. A rustling at the entrance of the den distracted her from her thoughts. She looked up and noticed a cat emerging through the curtain of heather. Sharpstone padded inside looking nervously around.

"Have you seen Darkpaw, he said that he was going to find you yesterday because he said he had a fever and I haven't seen him since."

"No, I haven't seen him. You should go talk to Darkpelt, he can gather a search party." Heathertail mewed as Windpaw entered the clearing.

Sharpstone nodded and then padded outside. Bored, Swiftkit settled down for a nap. In her dream, she glanced around and saw a black tom that had amber eyes. She had seen him in camp often with Sharpstone so she guessed it was Darkpaw. He was training with a cat that was unfamiliar. Who is that, Swiftkit wondered.

"Thanks once again Witheredface," Darkpaw mewed panting.

The strange cat nodded, " Don't thank me in the middle of training."  
"Sorry, Witheredface––"

Witheredface lunged forward and raked Darkpaw's shoulder. He yelped and jumped back with unsheathed claws. Witheredface snarled something that Swiftpaw didn't hear. Her dream began to fade away and she awoke with a start. Her heart was racing and she looked around but she was back in the medicine cat's den. Lemonshimmer sat in front her with relief that showed in her eyes. Flickernight came inside and he looked at her.

"You're awake," he purred.

Swiftkit sat up straight and started grooming her fur.

"Tonight's the gathering, are you going to come?" Flickernight asked Lemonshimmer affectionately.

"I wish but who is going to watch the kits and neither Runningstar nor Darkpelt still haven't told us who is going," Lemonshimmer sighed. Swiftkit yawned and padded towards Windpaw who was sorting out herbs. "What are you doing?" she asked curiously. "I'm just organizing the borage and raspberry leaves that ThunderClan gave us," he mewed quietly. "Next moon you will be an apprentice and you will go to your first gathering."

"I hope so," Swiftkit sighed.

"Well I know so," he purred.

Swiftkit glanced affectionately at him and purred a thanks.

"Swiftkit if you want you are free to go back to the nursery," Heathertail mewed.

Swiftkit shook herself vigorously and mewed her good-byes to Windpaw. Then she raced out of the room with shocking speed. She stopped and blinked surprisedly still recovering from running so quickly. She ran straight over to the nursery and a few cats looked up.

"Your fast!" Lightshard said as he padded into the nursery.

At the corner of her eye, Swiftkit saw Darkpelt stare at her and then quickly rush into Runningstar's den. After that, she was summoned to his den.  
"Darkpelt told me that he saw you run to the nursery with unnatural speed. Is that true?"  
Runningstar rumbled. Swiftkit nodded quietly, all her excitement vanished. Runningstar quietly sat for a few moments thinking. "You may go now," he nodded.

Swiftkit trod out to the clearing. But as soon as she did so Runningstar climbed up the steps to High Cliff. "All cats of WindClan gather for a clan meeting." Swiftkit blinked and turned to see Lemonshimmer, Flickernight, Mintkit, and Leafkit gathered with everyone else under the ledge. She quickly took her place with her family, expectantly looking at Runningstar.  
"I know this may have been last-minute especially on the night of the gathering but I think it is time for a very special kit to become an apprentice. Swiftkit come forward. Even though you are five moons old, you have a quality that StarClan has granted and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Swiftpaw. Your mentor shall be Aspenshine and I hope she will pass down everything she has learned to you." He paused, "Aspenshine, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have received excellent training from Darkpelt, and you have shown yourself to be loyal and determined. Therefore you will be Swiftpaw's mentor, and I expect that you will pass everything you know to Swiftpaw."

Aspenshine walked over to Swiftpaw and smiled before touching noses with her.  
"Swiftpaw! Swiftpaw! Swiftpaw!" the clan called.

Happiness leaped through Swiftpaw as she went to her family. Her father overlooked her proudly and her mother began to groom her. When Swiftpaw turned to her siblings they purred, she was surprised that they weren't mad at her but in fact happy for her. She went over to where the warriors sat and she ran over to Aspenshine. All the other apprentices sat at their normal spot in the heather. When she turned her attention to the warriors she found that her mentor had brought her a fresh squirrel, unlike the rotten shrew she had eaten earlier. Realizing how hungry she was she quickly hurried to the apprentice's spot of heather and sat down ravenously gulping down her food. Once she finished, Whisperpaw came over and sat next to her. This made her very happy because she had always secretly liked him. "So are you happy that you get to go to the Gathering," he asked.

"Yes, are you going?" Swiftpaw replied softly.

"Definitely," he purred.

"I am going to," Windpaw interjected.

"That is really cool!" Swiftpaw exclaimed.

Aspenshine came over. "Are you ready to go? I can't wait to show you around the gathering place," she exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Ok!" Swiftpaw bounced up. 


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Thistlekit sat up and looked around and she crept out of the nursery. Pine needles drifted to the ground as dawn approached. She heard cats arguing at the camp entrance and she peered through the dead branches and gorse. She saw Redclaw and Goldenmeadow who were talking in fast whispers. Thistlekit studied them intently and overheard something about a cat in their clan. One of the apprentices had gone missing last night. It was Cinderpaw who was also their daughter. Thistlekit smiled at the thought of Cinderpaw because she was always so nice to the kits and sometimes she even played with them in her free time.

But Thistlekit felt a big jolt of worry and sadness as well. She stumbled backward and stumbled onto another cat then everything went black. Distant voices mumbled words like "it was all my fault, she shouldn't have gone out of camp with that big dog fox lurking around, oh what will I do, why does Redclaw seem so relaxed how can he be so brave at times like this, urg...", then she sunk into even deeper darkness and went unconscious.

She awoke in the medicine cat's den which was a fallen tree, hollowed out by time. Pools of water lay around the clearing she stumbled to her paws but immediately fell to the ground. Mistysky came over and peered at her.

"What", Thistlekit mumbled, her eyes on her paws. " Did I do something wrong?"

"No," Mistysky purred, "it is alright when you passed out, did you see or hear anything,"

"Yes I did actually", Thistlekit cried.

"Is there something wrong with me?"

"No, there is nothing wrong with you. Come you need some water," Mistysky smiled and helped her to her paws.

Thistlekit staggered over to a puddle and lapped at the water, then Mistysky gave her some thyme.

Afterward, the medicine cat guided her toward the leader's den.

"Why are we going there?" Thistlekit asked.

"Blossomstar wants to talk to you." They had arrived at the outside of the leader's den and Mistysky called for permission.

"Come in," she heard Blossomstar call. So she was guided inside to a comfortable spot to rest.

Blossomstar waited for her to get comfortable then she asked, "Would you like to be an apprentice."

"No, not yet, not until my siblings are ready", Thistlekit said.

"Well you all seem ready by half a moon it seems," she mewed, "When you are ready come tell me".  
"Oh…, thank you", she said, quietly, then Blossomstar's gaze darkened.

"Earlier when you passed out you were mumbling Goldenmeadow's thoughts, or that is what she said,".

"What!", Thistlekit yowled startled and then started hyperventilating, "there really is something wrong with me, that's why everyone looks at me funny!".

"Now, little one you need to look in a puddle," Blossomstar murmured

"Why?" Thistlekit asked.

But Blossomstar had already signaled for her to leave. She stalked out of the den and made her way to the other kits.  
"Hey guys", she said to her siblings, flicking her tail for them to follow. They padded over to join her and they found a sunny spot in the clearing to talk in. " We are going to become apprentices soon, we could be apprentices right now but first we need to talk," she mewed.

"Is there something odd about me?" Thistlekit questioned.

Dustkit her sister mewed, "there isn't anything wrong with you, there's just something about your eyes".

"What do you mean?", she asked

"You have to go look in a puddle to understand what we mean", Rainkit, the smallest kit in her litter squeaked.

"Okay," she sighed and she stalked over to a puddle in the sun and stared into it. At first she couldn't see anything wrong with her then she looked more closely and jumped back in surprise. She cautiously peered into the pool and saw that she had different colored eyes none of the other cats in her clan had these strange eyes. Maybe that's why a cat she hadn't met before just stared at her in surprise. That made sense.

She went over to Morningkit and began a play fight. She pinned her to the ground and looked up, she saw that one of the older warriors was looking at her with a sad expression on his face. It was Rainstorm.

She padded over to him, "Why are you looking at me like that?", she asked

"You just remind me of someone I knew", he said and walked away tail drooping.

"What was that," Webkit, her brother, bounded over.

"Oh, it was nothing", she replied hotly, frustrated, "I guess he's just grumpy."

Webkit rushed away and mumbled something in Ripplekit's ear; they snickered and walked toward the camp entrance. Just then Cinderpaw ran in and she panted searching the clearing then spotted her leader, she padded over to Blossomstar and started whispering vigorously in her ear. Thistlekit curiously edged her way toward them and pricked her ears, then she got a better idea. She settled down and focused on Cinderpaw's thoughts. If she passed out it would just look like she was napping. She closed her eyes and concentrated. She felt a wave of fatigue wash over her but she fought it. Twolegs had put a trap by the thunderpath and a WindClan apprentice was stuck in it! She roused herself and padded over to Blossomstar who was talking to Iceshard. He began making a patrol to go to WindClan territory to inform them of the situation.

"Yes, little one", Blossomstar mewed

"I, want to go!", she said

Blossomstar looked startled, then she realized that she hadn't told the clan, only some of the warriors, "Oops", she thought.

But Blossomstar just looked at her curiously. "Why don't you stay here and help your siblings stay occupied."

"Urg '', Thistlekit grumbled, and then stalked off. She looked around the clearing making sure that no cat was paying attention to her, and snuck out of camp. She looked around at the towering trees and began walking in the direction on which she hoped was the right way she padded on through the forest. Then she came to an abrupt stop and peered through the brush, she thought she heard the growl of a monster. She raced forward and skidded to a halt there it was a big slice of cleared ground, she whimpered there were a group of Twolegs crowded on the shore of the lake and she sprinted away and realized she had no idea where she was, she continued padding in circles. She was really hungry and she hadn't eaten since the previous day so she sniffed the air and stiffened. She smelled a scent she had never smelled before mixed with something that smelled like food. She crept toward it and looked across the border. There was a Twoleg kit far away from its parents, standing there looking around flustered. Thistlekit's pelt bristled as she edged along the border and smelled the scent again. She padded toward the smell and stopped in front of a shiny metal cage she crouched down and saw a black tom cat with amber eyes. He gasped and Thistlekit sighed even when cats were trapped and scared they were startled by her eyes.

"Hello," she mewed, "can you pass me some food."

"Why," he growled.

"Because I'm starving," she mewed, giving him one of her looks.  
He showed her a paw full and she gulped it down, it was dry and flavorless but it filled her belly and that was all she cared about.

"Are you a ThunderClan cat?" she asked

"Why would I tell you?" he growled

"Because you have no other choice, I mean it's not like you can go anywhere," she said rolling her eyes.

"Well aren't you sassy," he mewed

"That's not an answer to my question," she countered

"No, I'm not a ThunderClan cat and you should know that," He replied smugly, "Now that I think of it looks like you've never been out of camp before."

"Oh yeah, well I'm your only hope out of here, so answer the question," she smiled and exposed her teeth.

"Fine I'm from WindClan," he mumbled.

"What are you doing on Shadowclan territory then," she growled.

"I don't know," he exclaimed, "I woke up and I was here!"

She rolled her eyes and mewed, "Well l am going to get you out of here so let's stop arguing. She examined his cage and tried to pull out the wire but it was too strong. She looked around for any patrols but there was nothing.

Hang on I'll be back," she mewed.

"No, don't leave me," he yowled.

"Stop being such a baby, I'll come back for you", she mewed. She began padding along the border hoping to catch a patrol for either ThunderClan or ShadowClan but she saw nothing. She thought she smelled a ThunderClan patrol but the scent was stale. "Oh well," she thought she went back over to Darkpaw and curled up under a gorse bush she would have to wait and go looking again in the morning, there was no point finding the ShadowClan camp at night. 


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Swiftpaw yawned padding out of the apprentice's den. She ambled over to Darkpelt looking for her mentor. As she neared she found Aspenshine whispering with Twilightgaze. Trying not to disturb them, Swiftpaw padded impatiently around them. She turned her head towards the entrance where cats were coming. She quickly took a waft of air and recognized the scent from the Gathering. ShadowClan! Narrowing her eyes she circled the entrance fur puffed up.

Two ShadowClan warriors walked in, all the cats looked up tension going around. Swiftpaw realized that ShadowClan was the one who had exiled her ancestors from their home back at the old Clan territory. Swiftpaw padded over to Aspenshine and could smell her fear and anger coming off her in waves.

"Iceshard may I ask why you and Foxpelt have come to WindClan territory?" Runningstar asked calmly.

"We have some issues going on considering one of our young and a WindClan apprentice," Iceshard replied formally, "and we are wondering if we can speak of these issues alone."

Runningstar nodded and beckoned for them to enter his den. He quickly whispered something in Darkpelt's ear and then sauntered off. Darkpelt looked after him and then resumed assigning the warriors their tasks. Nightingale was standing with Lightshard's support as they walked over to the medicine cat's den.

"Swiftpaw why don't we go on some hunting with Mousefur and Larkpaw?" Aspenshine called.

"Sure why not," Swiftpaw agreed.

She ran outside in a flash, tripping over a rock. Pain seared through her left shoulder and she yelped with pain. She looked for help and found that Aspenshine, Twilightgaze, and Larkpaw were looking at her.

"Are you alright?" Aspenshine whispered softly.

"Yah I'm fine," Swiftpaw mewed reassuringly as she picked herself up.

She tried to put weight on her left paw but as soon as she did so she yowled in pain and foam fell from her mouth.

"Swiftpaw! You are not alright," Aspenshine exclaimed, fear embarking on her.

"Larkpaw go run to camp and fetch Heathertail or Windpaw," Twilightgaze ordered.

After a few minutes, both Heathertail and Windpaw were racing down to where Swiftpaw lay. Windpaw gently propped her up against the rock. Meanwhile, Heathertail examined her shoulder.

"It looks like you sprained your shoulder badly. I will put a comfrey poultice on you, but I advise that you should rest for the next three days."

"But that delays my training," Swiftpaw moaned.

Aspenshine shook her head, "Well maybe you shouldn't have run without any caution."

Swiftpaw rolled her eyes and limped toward camp looking back at the stupid rock that caused her to fall. When she entered camp she heavily ambled over to the apprentice's den and lay down on her nest. She placed her chin on her paws and looked into thin air. Sighing, she carefully turned over trying to sleep. She shifted around but she couldn't sleep. Giving up, Swiftpaw slowly hoisted herself on three paws and limped out of the den. Finding that no one was paying any attention to her she snuck out of camp. Angry, Swiftpaw walked along the shoreline of the lake not noticing she was in ThunderClan territory. By evening, she arrived at ShadowClan territory. What? Swiftpaw thought bewildered, had I walked all the way across ThunderClan territory without notice. Glaring at the pine needles she caught a whiff of ShadowClan scent. Her hackles rose and she bared her fangs ready to attack if necessary. Instead of a ShadowClan patrol, a kit about her size and age looked up at her. Swiftpaw limped back surprised that the cat had two-colored eyes. One was green and the other was amber. It looked up at her sadly and sighed, "Everyone does that in my clan, my name is Thistlekit if that is what you are wondering."

Swiftpaw gulped in the air with surprise.

"H...h...how?" she stammered.

"Your name must be Swiftpaw am I right?" Thistlekit studied her.

Swiftpaw nodded, "How did you know?"

"Blossomstar told me that I could read cat's minds," She replied.

"What are you doing out here?" Swiftpaw asked.

"I'm looking for help for Darkpaw," Thistlekit mewed cooly.

"Darkpaw?" Swiftpaw questioned, "What is he doing in ShadowClan territory?"

Thistlekit shrugged, "Do you want to help me."

Swiftpaw nodded and followed her into ShadowClan territory.

The moist and cold ground sank under Swiftpaw's paws and pine needles fluttered occasionally. An owl hooted from its perch getting ready to hunt. Not realizing the time, Swiftpaw looked up and saw the sun setting. She began to get worried about what was happening in camp. Thistlekit turned around, "You must be worried about how your Clan will react to your disappearance."

Swiftpaw nodded remembering that Thistlekit could read minds. She felt at ease near the ShadowClan she-cat for some apparent reason. This was very odd because ShadowClan and WindClan hated each other from so many bad experiences. Thistlekit yelped carrying Swiftpaw out of her thoughts. Swiftpaw narrowed her eyes and looked around alertly looking for any danger but saw that there was only Thistlekit. The pain in Swiftpaw's leg magically declined so she bounded over to Thistlekit. Blood was smeared all over Thistlekit's paw, a thorn sunk deeply inside. Sitting down, Swiftpaw licked the blood off Thistlekit's pad and got a grip on the thorn. She tugged a little and the thorn popped off.

"Thanks," Thistlekit smiled.

Swiftkit nodded which made Thistlekit frown, "Why don't you talk?"

"I don't talk to ShadowClan's reckless kits," Swiftpaw snarled.

Thistlekit hissed and leaped on Swiftpaw making them tumble down a hill. They both yowled in fear and tried to claw at the slope. What they didn't know was that there were Twoleg traps everywhere. Instantly, as they fell onto the ground with a thud it gave way. The two cats were so scared they huddled right next to each other. A few moments later they heard a Twoleg yowl with happiness and peered down at them. Disappointed, it picked Swiftpaw and Thistlekit and walked away. Thistlekit hissed and scratched while Swiftpaw sunk her fangs into the Twoleg's flesh making it drop them. Thistlekit raced away into the bushes but Swiftpaw felt the old pain in her shoulder and she collapsed. The Twoleg called for backup and she was shoved into a cage. She turned around exhausted and saw Thistlekit stare at her in horror. Swiftpaw moaned and cried for help until she had arrived at the cage with the black tom with amber eyes that she had seen in her dreams.

"Are you Darkpaw," she croaked.

"Yes," the tom replied, "I am Darkpaw. Are you from WindClan, are you Swiftkit?"

"I am from WindClan and I am no longer Swiftkit, I am Swiftpaw."

Swiftpaw sighed thinking about her mother who was probably running everywhere looking for her. Swiftpaw sighed and settled down for a nap. 


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Thistlekit had officially had the worst day of her life. She had woken up in a bush next to a grumpy WindClan apprentice, wandered the border for hours, in search of help. Met another WindClan apprentice, got into a fight and almost got trapped. Now she was wandering the border with the WindClan apprentice held in captivity. Hoping to catch a dawn patrol and get help, she heard a rustle in the bushes. Her ears shot up and paws gently thrummed the ground. Out came a patrol of ShadowClan warriors, one of them was her father. Pleasure washed through her and she rushed over to them.

"I was so scared… you have to help Swiftpaw. She was captured by Twoleg," Thistlekit widened her eyes. Her father just looked at one of the other cats and shook his head. Someone grasped her scruff quickly and gently stirred her away from the direction she had come from.  
"Hey, put me down," she yowled.

Falconflight carried her all the way back to camp and dropped her in the middle of the clearing, Blossomstar stalked over to her and looked down at her. "Come with me now." She ordered.

Thistlekit looked down at her paws and followed Blossomstar into her den. Just then Ivyshade, Thistlekit's mother ran over and began licking her vigorously, "My kit, oh my kit", she murmured. Her siblings ran over and began pestering her, "We were so worried," Rainkit mewed.

"This is all very heartwarming", Blossomstar said ", but I believe that Thistlekit has to come with me,"

Thistlekit padded back over and entered Blossomstar's den where Blossomstar settled herself into her nest and gazed at Thistlekit, "I think it is time that you became an apprentice, but that doesn't mean you can sneak around outside camp, you still aren't an apprentice yet, where have you been?" she asked, her eyes narrowing.

"I was on the border with ThunderClan and there was a WindClan apprentice stuck in a cage, there was another WindClan apprentice who was injured and came to try and help me get the other one out, then we fell into a Twoleg trap and got stuck the twoleg picked us up and we got it to drop us but the WindClan apprentice couldn't run away and got trapped, then I looked around to find help and the patrol found me, you've got to help them!", Thistlekit yowled.

"We will help them but first we have to do some clan meetings for some of our apprentices" Blossomstar mewed. She dismissed Thistlekit and padded toward the tall tree.

Thistlekit sat with her siblings and watched as Blossomstar called the clan meeting, "How could Blossomstar be so dismissive of these matters?" she thought.

"May all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the tall tree", Blossomstar yowled. As the cats gathered, Thistlekit remembered her hunger and ran over to the fresh-kill pile she grabbed a mouse then settled back down to watch. "Owlpaw, Cinderpaw come forth", they padded up toward the tall tree Blossomstar jumped down and stood in front of them, "I Blossomstar, leader of ShadowClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warrior in their turn. Owlpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," Owlpaw replied

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Owlpaw, from this moment on you, will be known as Owltalon. StarClan honors your courage and skill, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ShadowClan," Blossomstar yowled, she rested her muzzle on Owltalon's head.

Owltalon respectfully licked her shoulder and stepped aside.  
"Cinderpaw do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Blossomstar asked.

"I do," Cinderpaw purred.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Cinderpaw, from this moment on you, will be known as Cinderfall. StarClan honors your respect and kindness, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ShadowClan," Blossomstar praised and she rested her muzzle on Cinderfall's head

Cinderfall respectfully licked her shoulder and sat next to Owltalon.

"Cinderfall! Owltalon! Cinderfall! Owltalon!" the clan cheered. They purred and Foxpelt and came up and pressed himself against Cinderfall in encouragement. Cinderfall affectionately groomed him. Owltalon stood proudly and gazed around the clearing. They would have to stand vigil tonight. Boy Thistlekit was glad she didn't have to sit vigil. She was so tired she could collapse right there in the middle of the clearing!

Thistlekit came up and congratulated the sisters. Then Thistlekit went into the nursery, curled up, and fell asleep. It had been an exhausting day and she needed her rest. She drifted off into sleep and found herself in a strange forest. It was dark, she peered around the bush in front of her and saw Badgerpaw of ShadowClan she crept under the bush to listen.

"You need to fight with the anger you feel when someone you love dies", said a strange cat.

"Of course Shadowblossom," mewed Badgerpaw, he dipped his head respectfully and then lunged at her, Thistlekit slaughtered away from the fighting cats. "What was he doing?," she thought, why was an apprentice from her clan fighting that cat. She managed to get some way away from them and began walking in what seemed like a moonlit forest. She sighed a sigh of relief and looked around and suddenly a cat appeared in front of her.

"Hello," it said, "I am Firestar, I am here to deliver something to you."  
"Are you from StarClan," Thistlekit mewed in awe.

"Yes," Firestar replied, then he faded away. Thistlekit looked around in surprise she was no longer in the moonlit forest. She was back home in the ShadowClan camp, she looked around, then strange cats crept out of the dens, cats she had never seen before! They made a semi-circle around her and peered into her eyes, suddenly Thistlekit felt dizzy she had to sit down. The cats began to chant strange words that Thistlekit had never heard of before, "Cats of bone, Will come for the throne, Two cats of youth Must find the hidden truth, The countdown has already begun, When the sun turns dark you will know it has come" they said, and she blacked out.

Thistlekit awoke panting in her nest. "What were those cats doing?", she wondered," Who were they? she yawned, well they would have to wait. She needed to save Swiftpaw and Darkpaw she padded out and stretched in the morning sun. She headed toward the leader's den and she called for permission to enter, to which Blossomstar approved. So she entered, seeing that her leader was eating a squirrel.

" We have to save the WindClan apprentices because every day they are with the Twolegs could mean that they are spying on us," she exclaimed. Thistlekit chose her words carefully as she asked her leader one last time. Expecting to go save the WindClan cats

"In order for you to go, you must become an apprentice. I have chosen your mentor already, for I know you want to go on this mission," Blossomstar responded, chewing on her squirrel.

"I will become an apprentice if it means that I can save them," Thistlekit mewed solemnly.

She exited the den and went over to the nursery to rouse her siblings. "We are going to become apprentices", she mewed excitedly. Lucky for her, Ivyshade had just woken up.

"Really," she purred and gave each kit a quick lick.

Blossomstar was already on the tall tree, she called the meeting. Many of the cats had just woken up, blinking in the bright sunlight confused. Blossomstar waited when all the cats had gathered, then she said," I know this meeting may be a surprise but these kits have been ready for a moon." She beckoned toward her and her siblings, they bounded up and Blossomstar jumped off the tall tree, Thistlekit stepped forward, to stand in front of Blossomstar. "Thistlekit you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Thistlepaw. Your mentor will be Foxpelt. I hope he will pass down all he knows on to you. Foxpelt you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have received excellent training from Iceshard, and you have shown yourself to be brave and skilled. You will be the mentor of Thistlepaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Thistlepaw. Foxpelt touched noses with Thistlepaw and she went to stand next to her mother and mentor.

When all of her siblings had received their apprenticeship and mentor. She asked Foxpelt for permission and when he nodded, she bounded over to where Iceshard was assigning jobs, to her joy she got lucky and was put on the patrol to retrieve the WindClan apprentices. As she padded out of camp she wondered what had happened to Swiftpaw and Darkpaw and hoped that they were okay. 


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A week had passed and Thistlekit still hadn't come. Swiftpaw sighed and she limped even more. Infection was starting to build and her coat hung loose. Her stomach pinned to her skin tightly because she was starved but she didn't eat the Twoleg food which was disgusting. Every time she coughed she would fall over pain and hunger coursed through her. Her throat was dry and she was dehydrated. She could tell Darkpaw was worried and hoped for her well-being. Exhausted, Swiftpaw drifted into a deep sleep. In her dream, she saw a pale mottled brown cat with amber eyes walking over to her. Swiftpaw blinked and stretched no longer feeling pain or hunger.

"Your time has not come to join the ranks of StarClan but beware of evil," Onestar affectionately rumbled.

He faded into the background and Swiftpaw was back home. She yelped with joy but before she could run to camp, everything had withered and turned to bones. Frightened, she ran away from the surroundings and to the lake. The lake was filled with blood and yellow scum that sucked at her soul. "Beware, BEWARE!" a voice crackled.

She screamed in horror as a cat made of bones and one eye spoke, "Cats of bone, Will come for the throne, Two cats of youth, Must find the hidden truth, The countdown has already begun, When the sun turns dark you will know it has come."

Swiftpaw woke up sweat trickling down her, she panted and looked around in relief that she was back in the Twoleg's cage with Darkpaw, who was fast asleep. Her heart began to slow down and her pain and hunger returned. Another day in the Twoleg cage, Swiftpaw sighed. She began to groom herself when she heard a noise from the bushes. She sniffed the air and smelled two strange ShadowClan cats and Thistlekit. Almost leaping out of her fur she began to sit up straight.

"Thistlekit!" Swiftpaw called relief flooding through her.

"Sorry, it took me some time," Thistlekit apologized, "I am no longer Thistlekit but now I am Thistlepaw."

"That is great," Swiftpaw whispered.

"This is Foxpelt, my mentor, and this is Ashpelt," Thistlepaw gestured with her tail towards the two warriors who were next to her.

"I've seen this type of wire I just need some help to break it," Ashpelt observed. He instructed for Foxpelt to place his front paws on the fence and pull then he asked for Darkpaw, who woke up at the commotion, to push. CRACK! CLANG! The fence gave way under the weight and Darkpaw ran out happily. Swiftpaw tried to pick her way through the entrance but she tripped and groaned.

"Here I will carry you," Foxpelt offered.  
Swiftpaw grunted a thanks and Ashpelt lifted her onto Foxpelt's back. He mumbled something about her being really light and she fainted. When she woke up she realized she was in the ShadowClan's medicine den. A she-cat padded over to her, "My name is Mistysky," said the she-cat.

Swiftpaw gazed at her happily and she knelt down respectfully. She remembered Heathertail putting the same poultice that she smeared into her shoulder. Comfrey! That's what it must have been, Swiftpaw thought satisfied. After an hour or so she felt the pain vanish from her shoulder. Having nothing to do Swiftpaw padded into the clearing and saw Blossomstar and Iceshard having a conversation, meanwhile several of the cats were sharing tongues. Blossomstar looked at her and gave her a quick frown and then continued talking to Iceshard in hushed whispers. Swiftpaw searched for Darkpaw and saw him purring with another apprentice. She snorted and padded towards Thistlepaw who was with a she-cat that looked so much like her.

"Hi, Thistlepaw who is that," Swiftpaw asked.

"Oh this is my annoying sister, Dustpaw," Thistlepaw giggled.

"I am not annoying," Dustpaw yowled angrily, leaping on Thistlepaw and batted her face.

Thistlepaw blindly batted at Dustpaw's cheek and blood dropped from it.

"Sorry," Thistlepaw dipped her head apologetically trying to suppress fits of giggles.

Blossomstar padded toward them."Swiftpaw, I will be having Goldenmeadow and Cinderfall escort you and Darkpaw back home," Blossomstar irritatedly mewed, glaring at Dustpaw and Thistlepaw.

Goldenmeadow and Cinderfall walked over to Blossomstar and exchanged a few words before trotting over to the Windclan apprentices. Thistlepaw ran over to Swiftpaw and quickly licked her before heading over to the fresh-kill pile with Dustpaw and all the other apprentices.  
Swiftpaw looked back at the camp to process it and then ducked under the thorn thicket as she walked down a long tunnel. A moment later she treaded out of the tunnel following Goldenmeadow and Cinderfall. They ran until ThunderClan territory was in sight before faltering to a stop. They looked behind and saw Darkpaw scrambling over a fallen tree. Swiftpaw yawned causing both of them to look in front of them at her. She was already a few paw steps inside of ThunderClan territory.

"How are you so fast?" Cinderfall meowed in awe.

"Cinderfall! Be more serious," Goldenmeadow growled sternly.  
All the warmth faded from Cinderfall's eyes and she nodded curtly for them to continue. By sunhigh, the cats all entered WindClan territory so they ran the rest of the way until they came to the entrance. Sharpstone was on watch and he snarled at them his hackles high.

"No, wait!" Darkpaw shouldered his way forward, "Sharpstone it's me, Darkpaw."

"Darkpaw?" Sharpstone blinked as grief overcame him, "But he is dead alongside Swiftpaw."

"No he is not and neither am I," Swiftpaw responded.

"Come with me," Sharpstone nodded his understanding.  
He sped through the gorse bush surrounded by the high cliffs that have always been there. On the other side of the tunnel were Lemonshimmer and Flickernight, who sat there mournfully.

"Lemonshimmer! Flickernight!" Swiftpaw yowled, running over to them.

"Swiftpaw?" Flickernight asked.

"Yes it's me and I am home!" Swiftpaw brimmed with happiness. "Where are Leafkit and Mintkit?"

"They're now apprentices and they are on patrol, but what happened to you," Lemonshimmer scolded, "I was worried sick because one minute you were here and the next you were gone."

"Sorry," Swiftpaw mumbled and walked over to the apprentice's den.

Whisperpaw was inside grooming himself. Her heart flooded with happiness because she was worried she would never see him again.

"Swiftpaw! I was so worried for you that I could barely even eat," Whisperpaw mewed.

"I thought I would never see you again," They both exclaimed.

Swiftpaw and Whisperpaw froze nervously and then burst into fits of laughter. Weaselpaw and Larkpaw padded inside of the den, exhausted from patrolling and hunting all day. They settled down and curled up. Meanwhile, Swiftpaw and Whisperpaw ran over to the fresh-kill pile and took a rabbit that they shared. Swiftpaw purred, happy that she was back in camp with her family and Whisperpaw. Just then her siblings arrived back from their patrol carrying a couple of rabbits. She rushed over to them.

"Hey, Mintkit, Leafkit. How are you doing," she purred.

"She came back I told you she would come back," Leafkit yelped, "and I'm Leafpaw and that is Mintpaw."

"Oh," Swiftpaw purred with shock and sadness that she wasn't there for their apprentice ceremony.

Mintpaw just stared at Swiftpaw her eyes showing her disbelief, "you came back." She whispered something and she started to run around them with joy.

Just then Runningstar came into the clearing and looked around, when he spotted her and Darkpaw, he flicked his tail for them to follow him into his den. She padded nervously after him into his den. He sat down on his nest and beckoned for both of them to sit down. Runningstar paused for a little and closed his eyes. When he opened them his hackles rose up.

"Swiftpaw, Darkpaw why ever did you even think of going onto ShadowClan territory and most of all to Twoleg camps?" Runningstar growled.

Swiftpaw bent her head down as a wave of humiliation overcame her. This was all Thistlepaw's fault, she thought angrily.

"In fact, Darkpaw situations like these have already occurred in the past. Therefore you will not be able to continue any training or go to the Gathering tomorrow and I will have a guard watching you at all times," continued Runningstar, "Darkpaw you are dismissed but Swiftpaw, stay with me for a couple of heartbeats."  
Darkpaw nodded and shuffled away with his tail drooping. Swiftpaw looked down at the soot all over her paws. "Swiftpaw, I will go easy on you since you are a new apprentice but remember that I won't do that forever," Runningstar warned.

Swiftpaw looked up quickly and nodded before prancing out of the den. Leafpaw, Mintpaw, and Whisperpaw hurried over to her to see if she was alright. Swiftpaw pressed against Whisperpaw and a soft rumble vibrated in his throat. Mintpaw cooed and Swiftpaw glared at her sister trying to make her shut up. Every time she did that, Whisperpaw's fur would become hot. Leafpaw glanced at him with a twinkle in his eye. To interrupt the uneasiness Whisperpaw cleared his throat nervously, "So what did Runningstar say?"

"Nothing much," Swiftpaw crossly replied, "I am going to see what Aspenshine is doing."

"Before I do so who are your mentors," she added glancing at Leafpaw and Mintpaw.

"My mentor is Dovemist and Leafpaw's mentor is Dustrunner," Mintpaw answered.

Swiftpaw flicked her ears and padded off towards the warrior's den. She glanced inside and gasped. Moonpool, Yellowfur, and Swallowclaw were coughing and sneezing. Shocked, Swiftpaw ran with her incredible speed all the way towards Heathertail who was talking to Darkpelt. "Heathertail! Moonpool, Yellowfur, and Swallowclaw seem to be sick," Swiftpaw cried out alarmed.

Darkpelt, Heathertail, and Swiftpaw all hurriedly helped the three warriors into the medicine cat's den. Aspenshine entered through the heather and sat next to Darkpelt and patiently waited as Heathertail checked the cats.

"That's what I thought, they all have whitecough," Heathertail reported.

Then she padded into the storage and came out with a wad of leaves that must have been tansy. Swiftpaw recalled when she had to eat them when she had whitecough. At the thought of that Swiftpaw shivered hoping she would never get whitecough ever again. She watched as Heathertail placed the herbs next to the sick cats. The medicine cat gently propped the sick cats' mouths open and pushed the tansy inside softly. Sadness showed in Swiftpaw and her heart pierced with the thought of Lightshard. Nightingale must be going through a lot right now, she pondered. Pain swelled in her heart as she thought of Whisperpaw being in the position that Lightshard was in.

"Swiftpaw? Swiftpaw!" A voice cried out as she sank to the floor.  
Fear swept through Swiftpaw as she was in the midst of her thoughts, vivid pictures swiveling around her and she shrieked.

"SWIFTPAW! WAKE UP!" Aspenshine yowled.

Swiftpaw blinked a couple of times and gazed at the walls of the den covered by moss. Yet the fear returned to her and she sobbed. Heathertail raised her tail and padded away coming back with leaves that had a minty tang. The she-cat pried Swiftpaw's mouth open carefully and fed her the strange herbs. Soon after, she instructed Swiftpaw to chew a couple of poppy seeds. Her eyelids became heavy and she slept soundly. As soon as she opened her eyes Aspenshine sighed with relief, "Swiftpaw, let's go hunting."

Swiftpaw enthusiastically jumped up from her nest and her tail wagged. Aspenshine walked out of the medicine cat's den with Swiftpaw following at her haunches. The second they left camp Swiftpaw pricked her ears up and sniffed the ground. She opened her mouth to savor the air and caught a faint scent of a rabbit. She turned her head towards the smell of the lake and smelled a bird. She lowered down and tried to stay downwind, creeping towards the source of the smell. When she caught sight of her prey she dropped down into a hunter's crouch. She slowly edged towards the bird until she was in reach. Getting ready to pounce, she tasted the air to make sure she was in the right position. Then she pounced….

Swiftpaw landed on the birds back and sank her fangs deep into its neck before it could squawk a warning. She scratched and bit until the bird's struggles became feeble. It dropped to the ground with a thud and became motionless. Swiftpaw spat out brownish-gold feathers and sat down patiently as Aspenshine picked her way over to the bird. She widened her eyes astoundingly at Swiftpaw.

"Runningstar will be so proud of you!" Aspenshine exclaimed with wonder.

"What is the bird called?" Swiftpaw queered.

"It is a pheasant," Aspenshine answered and then added, "We should probably get back to camp."

Swiftpaw purred in agreement and took one of the pheasant's leg and dragged it. It took the two of them a long time to reach camp but when they finally went they put the bird on the fresh-kill pile. Aspenshine led Swiftpaw to Runningstar's den and told him the news. Runningstar purred and licked Swiftpaw's forehead before dismissing them. As soon as they left the den a shriek came from the nursery followed by a moan. Swiftpaw glanced at Aspenshine and ran towards the nursery. When she entered, she saw Nightingale, who was heaving with pain. Heathertail reassuringly murmured and Windpaw gave her some water. Nightingale panted and squeezed her eyes shut and pushed with all her might. A tiny kit slid through and she panted before licking the small scrap. Then her eyes slit and she yowled with immense pain. Swiftpaw sat in the corner and patiently watched. Soon the other kit was born. The kit had black and yellow fur and it began to mewl. Windpaw watched over the other kit and purred softly.

Nightingale's last yowl ended and she sighed and watched her three kits.

"Not to be nosy but what are you going to name the kits?" Heathertail keenly asked.

Lightshard walked in the nursery full of happiness and he smiled. He padded over to Nightingale and whispered something in her ear. Then he turned towards the medicine cat, "We will name the black and yellow tom-kit Bumblekit, the black she-kit will be Hickorykit, and the sand-colored tom-kit will be Sunkit."  
Nightingale nodded drowsily, while the three new kits squirmed over to her and started to feed.

Windpaw carefully sniffed the air and looked in her direction, he looked back at Heathertail who was going out of the den. Looking at Swiftpaw he flicked his tail to meet her out of the den. Understanding overcame her eyes and she crept gently out of the den as soft as a dandelion. Windpaw was waiting outside anger and fear engulfed his scent. The medicine cat looked concerned. Worry and guilt made Swiftpaw flatten her ears.

"How did you…" Windpaw looked at her

"I don't know," she glanced at the sodden earth. "Can we not talk about it," she walked away in a hurry.

Trying to ignore Windpaw's question she treaded to her den before looking up to see Flickernight and Lemonshimmer.

"Guess what! Nightingale had her kits and their names are Bumblekit, Sunkit, and Hickorykit," Swiftpaw exclaimed.

"I heard," Lemonshimmer affectionately purred, "I am going to check on Nightingale."

Flickernight nodded and turned away and walked over to where the warriors were gathered to find who was going to the Clans' Gathering. Swiftpaw followed and saw that Runningstar was with them.

"Tomorrow is the Gathering and Lemonshimmer, Aspenshine, Swiftpaw, Dovemist, Mintpaw, Dustrunner, Leafpaw, Widowclaw, Twilightgaze, Whisperpaw, Ebonyclaw, Sharpthorn, Mousefur and Lightshard will be going," Runningstar rumbled.

Ebonyclaw dipped her head and padded over to the nursery. Swiftpaw flicked her tail for she was surprised that she got to go. Leafpaw nudged her out of her thoughts. 


	8. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Thistlepaw was lounging in the apprentice's den, lazily watching a beetle scuttle across the ground. She heaved herself to her paws and padded outside. She spotted her mentor, Foxpelt standing a few paw-steps away and she bounded over noticing that the fresh-kill pile was almost empty. "Can we go hunting?" she asked her mentor.

Foxpelt shivered, "your right we should, the more prey the better especially with leaf-bare approaching, "I'll go ask Shimmerspots if she wants to come with us," he went over to Shimmerspots, Dustpaw's mentor. He returned with her at his side and Dustpaw trailing behind.

Thistlepaw bounded over to her as they padded out of camp." Why are you so grumpy looking," she murmured.

"I'm just tired," her sister sighed.

Thistlepaw bounded back toward the warriors and pricked her ears hoping to hear some prey scuffling in the undergrowth. She heard a mouse and flicked her tail to the other cats to be quiet. She stalked it, slowly edging toward it and she stopped and spotted it. She pounced, making her kill. She padded back toward her mentor, but before she got there she spotted another mouse scuffling among the bushes. She quickly killed it and brought both of the mice back to her group. She buried them near the roots of a pine tree. "This must be my lucky day," she thought.

By the sun high she had caught three more mice, a rabbit, and five frogs. The frogs were especially flavorful. She enjoyed them the most. She padded into camp and dropped her prey on the fresh-kill pile. She then took the rabbit and padded towards the elder's den. When she got there she noticed that Tornear didn't look so good. She quickly bonded over to the medicine cat den where she found Mistysky sorting herbs.

She padded over to the grey she-cat and said," Tornear doesn't look so good I think you should check in on him." Mistysky was already on her paws, she raced out of her den with Thistlepaw on her heels.

As she approached the den she noticed that cats were beginning to disappear and realized that it was sundown, tonight was the gathering and she wondered if she was going. She watched Mistysky enter the den and turned away. She bounded towards Hazelpaw, one of the older apprentices and nodded a greeting. "Are you going to go to the Gathering tonight?,'' she asked.

"I don't know Blossomstar hasn't told me yet," he growled, narrowing his eyes.

"Ugg, " Thistlepaw complained, " Why do you always have to be such a cleanpaw!" she stalked towards the fresh-kill pile and picked up a mouse. She looked up and saw her sister staring hopefully at Blossomstar.

She padded over to her and sat down next to her. "Why do you look so dreamy tonight," she asked her sister, (around a mouthful of mouse).

"What no, nobody doing anything," Dustpaw mewed confusedly

"Come on you know you can't lie to me", she said, looking concerned

Her sister just shook her head and growled," I'm just really hoping to go to the Gathering." She stood up and padded toward their den.

"That was weird," she thought as she padded toward Blossomstar to see if she was going. But there was no need. Blossomstar had already jumped onto the tall tree and was telling the clan who was going.

"Eaglewish, Iceshard, Owltalon, Cinderfall, Rainstorm, Foxpelt, Thistlepaw, Webpaw, Dustpaw, Rainpaw, and Mistysky will be going," Blossomstar yowled.

Thistlepaw jumped in excitement, it was her first gathering, she would get to see cats from other clans and, (most of all) Swiftpaw if she was coming. Thistlepaw bounded around camp, in excitement until it was time to leave; she purred with delight as Blossomstar led them out of camp and through ShadowClan territory.

Her mentor Foxpelt came over to her as they neared the RiverClan border, "Can you smell anything?" he asked.

"I smell mice and… what is that smell?!," she exclaimed.

"That," Foxpelt said, "Is RiverClan."

As he said that a group of cats pushed through the bushes, all caring that strange scent.

One dipped its head in greeting," Hello Blossomstar, ShadowClan."

"Greetings Pebblestar, how is your clan doing", Blossomstar asked.

"Just fine, thank you for asking," he mewed respectfully," Would you like us to travel with you?"

"Yes," replied Blossomstar," That would be fine."

As they padded along the edge of the lake, Thistlepaw saw Mistysky catch up to one of the RiverClan cats. That must be Riverclan's medicine cat, she thought. She bonded forward until she was very near. She pricked her ears and listened intently to what the medicine cats had to say.

"I had a prophecy," Mistysky exclaimed.

"We need to talk to the other medicine cats then," Shallowwhisper mewed.

Mistysky nodded and looked around to make sure no one was paying attention to their conversation. Thistlepaw padded behind careful to keep a distance. She squinted her eyes and tried to concentrate on Mistysky's thoughts. Mistysky's thoughts were strange and scattered and she couldn't get a clear grasp on what Mistysky was thinking. Thistlepaw jolted back to consciousness and hung back instead of following them.

She spotted a log that had fallen all the way across to the island. Wow, that is a cool bridge, she breathed. She jumped up onto the log and clung to it, fearing she would fall off. The log was smooth and cool beneath her paws and it sunk as she gripped it. Eventually, she jumped off the log and spotted a flame-colored she-cat staring at the large canopy.

"Swiftpaw?" Thistlepaw called.

Swiftpaw turned around and looked around before catching a glimpse of her. Swiftpaw wagged her tail and bounded over while Thistlepaw looked back at Blossomstar. She was talking to Pebblestar on the Great Oak. Thistlepaw looked at Swiftpaw who was right next to her.

"EEK!" Thistlepaw jumped up with her fur raised.

"Scared you," Swiftpaw amusingly purred.

"Not funny," Thistlepaw snarled.

Her claws were unsheathed and she was very upset with Swiftpaw. Then she managed to keep her fur flat and just curiously gazed at her friend.

"Sorry," she mumbled," I'm really tired tonight."

"It's fine," Swiftpaw replied.

Thistlepaw yawned and rubbed the sleep from her eyes and shook her head. She looked at Swiftpaw sadly and sat down on her haunches.

"You know we can explore the island," Swiftpaw meowed, breaking the silence between them.

Thistlepaw purred and followed Swiftpaw into a thicket of bushes. The trees were gigantic compared to her. Yet she boldly walked through the clump of the trees until the lake came into view.

"This is my favorite place on the island," Swiftpaw purred.

Thistlepaw acknowledged the place which placed a wave of sincerity on her. She looked at the full moon that was high in the sky. Its surface looked to be bumpy and clustered but Thistlepaw didn't care. The wind flowed through her fur and she inhaled the clear air with the cool smell of the lake. The lake itself was very calm and had a couple of lilies on its surface.

"Your right it is an amazing place," Thistlepaw whispered and sighed.

"Cats of all Clans gather around and let the Gathering begin," a voice yowled.

Thistlepaw's eyes widened and she glanced at where Swiftpaw was a couple of heartbeats ago. "Wait," Thistlepaw panicked and ran through the trees," great, now how am I going to find Swiftpaw?"

"Swiftpaw," Thistlepaw yowled and sat down overwhelmed.

The unusual territory was confusing her and she quivered, pressing herself to the ground, feeling the cool mud press into her pelt she calmed down. Thistlepaw confidently stood up and shook herself before sniffing the air for Swiftpaw''s scent. Once she caught the scent she ran until the clearing came into view.  
Blossomstar was speaking, " ShawdowClan is thriving as leaf-bare is approaching and we have four new apprentices. Thistlepaw, Dustpaw, Webpaw, and Rainpaw!"

"Thistlepaw! Dustpaw! Webpaw! Rainpaw!" the Clans chanted.

Blossomstar waited till they quieted down, "We also have two new warriors, Cinderfall, and Owltalon."

The young warriors stood up tall and proud to be presented. The Clans yowled their names as well. The young warriors purred before taking their places with the ShadowClan warriors. Blossomstar nodded and sat down on her branch and signaled for Runningstar to speak.

Runningstar stood up as he managed to balance on the branch. He looked at all the cats watching him expectantly before mewing, "We also have new apprentices, Leafpaw and Mintpaw."

The Clans chanted and chanted before settling down to hear what Runningstar had to say. Thistlepaw looked at Swiftpaw who was purring with the other Windclan apprentices. She looked back up at Runningstar who patiently waited.

"Nightingale, one of WindClan's queens had recently given birth to three healthy kits." Runningstar purred. "And one of our young apprentices, Swiftpaw, has returned alongside Darkpaw from Twoleg place."'

He paused and glanced expectantly at the ThunderClan leader.

"We know that WindClan is stealing prey!" Snowstar yowled

"What," growled Runningstar, forcing his fur flat. "I assure you, Snowstar that we are not stealing prey."

Snowstar bared her fangs," I will take your word, but if we catch such as a single hair over the border I will shred your clan." Snowstar stepped back to let Pebblestar talk.

Pebblestar glanced nervously at the quarreling cats as if he thought they would start fighting. "RiverClan has been doing fine, we have three new warriors, Poppyfrost, Shrewberry, and Twigbark."

The clans chanted the warrior's names. Then began to separate. Cats headed to their clanmates as the Gathering came to an end. Thistlepaw padded over to Twigbark who was glaring at her icily. The young apprentice narrowed her eyes and continued toward him. She stood right in front of him and looked him in the eyes. "Hello, my name is Thistlepaw," she mewed. He nodded curtly before following his clanmates out of the hollow

Well, that was weird, she thought. Thistlepaw scurried after her clanmates, seeing her sister at the far side of the clearing. Dustpaw was talking to a gray tom. Checking for anything suspicious Thistlepaw began walking over to them, but was interrupted by a light tap on her shoulder. Eaglewish patiently stood behind her, "time to go."

She padded over to her clanmates who were waiting to leave. Ice shard, Owltalon, Cinderfall, Rainstorm, Foxpelt, Thistlepaw, Webpaw, Rainpaw, and Mistysky, are all there. Eaglewish mewed something to Iceshard just as Dustpaw scampered over. "Great we are all set to leave," Eaglewish muttered.

Thistlepaw thought about Twigbark looking back at where RiverClan was gathered. Every time she thought about him she got a chill. Then she stiffened," who cares about one RiverClan warrior, I will be the best warrior in all the clans, soon nobody will be able to beat me, not even Twigbark," she thought.

Thistlepaw growled and lunged for Hazelpaw who jumped to the side. But she was too fast for him. She turned on her heel and swiped at his face claws sheathed. Hazelepaw snarled and backed up. Thistlepaw flipped onto her back and watched as Hazelpaw took a step forward surprised, and as she suspected he took the bate as he lunged for her she flipped over and rolled under him then quickly spun around and pinned him to the ground.

"Still can't beat me," she growled in his ear.

"What do you know," he snarled and padded toward his mentor, Acornfall.

She padded over to Foxpelt who was looking at her in an unreadable expression. "That was good, but you were unbalanced when you came up from the roll," he said.

"But I won," she mewed confusedly.

"Yes," he mewed but a senior warrior would have taken that chance to get away," Foxpelt replied.

"Fine", she grumbled.

She didn't get it. She had beaten an apprentice that was many three moons older than her, she understood why Foxpelt was so strict, but she was annoyed that she couldn't get his approval.

"If you're going to be so grumpy then why don't you try the move on me," he said.

Excited by the challenge Thistlepaw padded to the center of the training hollow with her mentor. "Okay," he said, "try it out."

Thistlepaw groggily padded into camp yawning the training session with Foxpelt had been exhausting. She had only just gotten back. She looked up at the sky and saw that it was past sun high. She looked at her mentor expecting him to ask her to go do something, but instead, he said," why don't you go rest." Not needing to be asked twice she entered the apprentice den and curled up in her nest. She fell into a deep sleep and awoke to the morning lite. Yaning she stretched and padded out of her den. Feeling refreshed she padded over to the fresh-kill pile noticing that it was almost empty she wondered if she should hunt. She grabbed a scrawny shrew off the pile and sat near the warrior's den waiting for her mentor to wake up. She peeked her head inside and saw that he was not there so she ducked her head back out to look around the clearing. Then she heard pawsteps near the entrance. She turned and growled in annoyance as she saw Foxpelt and Cinderfall padding through the entrance. She bounded over to Foxpelt, who was yawning, guessing that he had taken a late-night walk with Cinderfall, she padded over to him.

"Why don't you go hunting with Hawkfeather and Flickerpaw," Foxpelt mewed.

Looking around she spotted Flickerpaw and his mentor over by the pitiful fresh-kill pile, she rolled her eyes in annoyance and padded over to them.

"Hello," Hawkfeather dipped his head in greeting.

"Hi," she mewed. "Foxpelt told me to hunt with you."

"Okay," mewed the warrior.

As they padded along she heard the faint rustling of a squirrel up in the trees. She looked at Hawkfeather who was glancing around looking for prey, obviously, he hadn't heard the squirrel. She paused to detect which direction it was headed and padded toward a tree. She looked up at the towering pine and wondered how she was going to catch the tiny creature. She sighed and began clawing her way up. Claws gave way and she fell back down with a bump and winced hoping that the squirrel had not heard. She tried again this time making sure her claws were only slightly sheathed and to her surprise her unusually long claws slipped easily into the crevices in the bark. She scampered up the tree as quick as a squirrel itself and reached the first branch. The squirrel was nibbling a nut and she quietly crept upon it. Well, she thought. That was one good thing about being ShadowClan she always had cover to hide in.

But as she went along silently chasing the squirrel through the branches. She noticed that the pine trees began to mix with other trees and jumped. Realizing that she had crossed the ThunderClan border made her yelp in horror. Suddenly something bowled into her and she let out a yelp, she hit the ground with a hard thud.

"Hello," said a strange voice. "Mind explaining why you are on ThunderClan territory." 


	9. Chapter 7

Swiftpaw yawned as she padded out of the den. Her fur was matted and her eyes drooped with exhaustion. Sunhigh had already approached and she still hadn't even gone on a single patrol. A wave of shock and humiliation washed over her and she sat down. Her thoughts kept going to the horrifying dream. Every time she looked at the cats she saw them collapse into a hill of bones. A shudder ran down her and she blinked her eyes before wearily looking around again. Turning to her right was Aspenshine who was nudging her.

"Swiftpaw? Are you okay?" She asked.

" Y-y-yes," Swiftpaw shivered.

"I think you should go to the medicine den to see if Heathertail can check you over."

Swiftpaw nodded and padded over to the den. Aspenshine walked beside her so that she could lean on some support. Her teeth constantly chattered and often she would sink down. Eventually, the entrance came in view and they padded in. Heathertail had her back on them and she looked like she was sorting herbs.  
"Heathertail, I think Swiftpaw is a little ill," Aspenshine mewed worriedly.

"Let me see," Heathertail examined her.

She prodded and gently nipped Swiftpaw's pelt looking carefully. The waft of herbs came from the storage even more strongly and Swiftpaw sneezed.

"I think you are just really tired and have a small cold," Heathertail eyed Swiftpaw. "I will give you some herbs but you can rest and in the meanwhile see what your mentor wants you to do in camp."

Swiftpaw nodded reluctantly. The ivory and beauty in the den were starting to fade. Leaf-bare had approached with its worst toll. Aspenshine entered and sighed. "If you want at sunset we can train, but first go see if the elders have any ticks."

An awkward silence passed when Aspenshine had left. Deciding to see to her task Swiftpaw was outside in a flash. The elder's den looked more eery than usual. A twig cracked behind her and she jumped, startled. Runningstar quietly stood and once Swiftpaw got his attention he frowned. "Swiftpaw I don't want the clan to know your magical ability to run with the speed of the wind," Runningstar lowered his voice.

"The what…" Swiftpaw glared frustratedly.

"You have the power of running so fast that you could even run on the lake without drowning. StarClan hasn't given this power since Onestar's time as leader."  
"Onestar?" She recalled her dream and trembled a little.

Runningstar nodded, "We will continue this another day."

He moved towards the fresh-kill pile as Swiftpaw veered around puzzled. Fury and sadness engulfed her as she thought about what her leader just told her. Why do I have such a complicated destiny?

She went to where Heathertail was talking to Lightshard. The tom continuously nodded his head in understanding. Looking at the way the two cats would glance at the nursery told Swiftpaw that they were talking about Nightingale. Once Lightshard had turned to his duties, Swiftpaw expectantly motioned towards Heathertail. Heathertail widened her eyes. "What do you want?"

"I want to go hunting," Swiftpaw begged gently.

"I will need to check on you first," Heathertail hesitated.

Swiftpaw nodded impatiently. If that's what she had to do then she would definitely do it. Heathertail signaled towards the den. Swiftpaw followed her gaze and sighed.

"Why can't you do it here?" She asked.

Heathertail rolled her eyes and flicked her ears. Swiftpaw knew that the she-cat was only teasing her. Somehow, though, she felt hostility and fear rise in her. She wondered why she was having these symptoms. "All done," Heathertail interrupted her.

Swiftpaw looked up and blinked her eyes. "Can I go?"

"Yes, I suppose."

Swiftpaw bent down respectfully before jumping back up. Excitement bubbled in her stomach. Bounding out of the den she picked her way across camp and found Aspenshine who was speaking to Twilightgaze. "Guess what Darkpaw, Weaselpaw, Larkpaw, and Whisperpaw all get their warrior ceremony tonight," Twilightgaze exclaimed.

"Oh really! StarClan has definitely blessed us with good fortune," Aspenshine purred in agreement.

Swiftpaw nudged Aspenshine gently. Twilightgaze looked at her and paused. Aspenshine turned around, looking at her apprentice. Nudging her shoulder again, Swiftpaw looked at the entrance and back. "Shouldn't we be going?"

"Swiftpaw! Will you ever be patient," Aspenshine scolded.

Swiftpaw watched her mentor give a look of apology to Twilightshine before marching off. Aromas wafted into her mouth while she padded through the thick gorse. All the birds had left and Swiftpaw figured it was leaf-bare. A gust of cool air swept overhead. Aspenshine leaped a ditch from behind her. Swiftpaw stared at her expectantly. "Smells like a storm is approaching," Aspenshine remarked.

Swiftpaw wished Whisperpaw were with them. She recalled Twilightgaze's and Aspenshine's conversation. "Swiftpaw, I am going to see if anyone else would like to join the hunting patrol." Aspenshine ducked under the gorse thicket while Swiftpaw sat. By the time Aspenshine poked her head out the sun had begun to set. Nighthawk, Dewdrop, and Spiderthorn also appeared. They all raced out, Swiftpaw a few fox-lengths away. Reaching the lake, Swiftpaw swallowed in the air and looked at the sunset. Vivid lines of orange, pink, and pale yellow painted the sky and the clouds looked like strips of cotton candy splayed in the sky. The lake below the rise that the cats stood on rippled. It was like a rearview image of the sky. A faint red glow appeared as the sun melted into the lake. "We'd better hurry," Aspenshine looked at the darkness gathering, a sense of urgency was in her voice. Spiderthorn led them a little more inland as they began hunting.

Once they reached camp, Swiftpaw plopped a scrawny mouse on the half-empty fresh-kill pile. Runningstar padded out of his den. His lithe body rushed past two cats sharing tongues. "Is that all?" Worry thickened his mew.

Aspenshine nodded solemnly. Swiftpaw looked at their meager catch. She was upset that they caught only a little. Spiderthorn stepped up. "I fear that this will be a bad leaf-bare."

Dewdrop and Nighthawk mewed in agreement. Swiftpaw stood aside. If only she brought the Clan large amounts of prey. Runningstar leaped upon High Cliff. He gazed across the cats. Flicking his tail. Then he looked at the apprentices and blinked.

"WindClan cats gather around to hear me," Runningstar looked meaningfully at each and every one of the cats.

"Larkpaw, Darkpaw, Weaselpaw, and Whisperpaw come forth."

The apprentices proudly marched forward. They looked at their leader with wide eyes. Hotness prickled in Swiftpaw's pelt and she wished she was with the other apprentices.

"I Runningstar, leader of WindClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warrior in their turn."

"Larkpaw, Darkpaw, Weaselpaw, and Whisperpaw do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

" I do," the apprentices purred.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Larkpaw, from this moment on you, will be known as Larkfeather. StarClan honors your courage and skill, and we welcome you as a full warrior of WindClan. Darkpaw, from this moment on you, will be Darkblizzard. StarClan honors your bravery and secrecy, and we welcome you as a full warrior of WindClan." Runningstar paused before resuming. "Weaselpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Weaseldusk. StarClan honors your intelligence and courage, and we welcome you as a full warrior of WindClan." Weaseldusk purred happily.

Runningstar turned his gaze to Whisperpaw who was anxiously waiting. " Whisperpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Whispersound. StarClan honors your boldness and energy, and we welcome you as a full warrior of WindClan."

The new warriors approached their leader and each licked his shoulder. In return, Runningstar placed his muzzle on their heads. As they descended High Cliff the Clan chanted their names, "Larkfeather! Darkblizzard! Weaseldusk! Whispersound!"

Swiftpaw shouldered through the crowd and wrapped her tail around Whispersound. He looked at her and smiled. Ebonyclaw, Mousefur, Twilightgaze, and Sharpthorn met their apprentices and licked them. Darkblizzard was mewing something to Bristlepaw. Swiftpaw curiously watched them but was interrupted by a loud meow. Bumblekit, Hickorykit, and Sunkit were rushing over to them. They looked at the new warriors, astonishment and curiosity filled their gazes. Larkfeather purred and gently nudged them forward. They toppled on their rumps but quickly heaved themselves back up. "Wow," exclaimed Sunkit.

"Have you seen my kits?" a worried voice called.

Weaseldusk moved aside as Nightingale rushed forward. She widened her eyes when she saw her kits and began scolding them, "I was worried sick when I saw that you had disappeared from the nursery."

Bumblekit blinked, "We wanted to see the new warriors."

"Well you have seen them enough. Get back in the nursery."

Nightingale ushered them forward and they walked away. Whispersound exchanged looks with Swiftpaw before they burst into fits of giggles. Weaseldusk and Larkfeather joined in. Runningstar stood before them. "You remember that you have to sit vigil, right?" Runningstar asked. The warriors nodded.

Just as all the cats retired to their dens, Swiftpaw looked back at Whispersound. "Good luck sitting in the cold," she teased.

"Don't worry I will have my fellow denmates with me," he flicked his tail towards the other cats. A glint of laughter shone in his eyes.

Swiftpaw thrust her muzzle against his neck and purred. She gave him a quick lick which he returned. That night she slept soundly picturing her and Whispersound hunting together. She purred to herself and she rolled over.

The next day she woke up and looked up. Leafpaw, Mintpaw, and Bristlepaw were still sleeping. She shook herself and began to lick her paw. A rustle came from the entrance, Aspenshine ducked her head inside. "There you are! Darkpelt is assigning the patrols. Wake the others up."

Switpaw nodded and prodded Leafpaw's shoulder. He blinked his eyes open, a sour stench wafted from his pelt. Swiftpaw wrinkled her nose and backed away. Leafpaw sat up and a spasm of coughing gripped him. His body shook under the force before collapsing. Wide eyed, Swiftpaw raced out of the den and went to the medicine cat's den. "Leafpaw is sick!"

Heathertail looked up from her work. Worry pricked her gaze. "Show me to him," she mewed.

Swiftpaw flicked impatiently while the medicine cat gathered a pile of herbs in a bundle. Carrying the bundle, Heathertail followed her into the apprentice's den. Not only was Leafpaw coughing but so was Bristlepaw. Dismay covered Swiftpaw's heart. Mintpaw shook herself and padded towards her, surprised. "Let's go outside," Swiftpaw flicked her ears to the entrance.

Mintpaw nodded and followed her. Aspenshine was waiting impatiently. "We are going to patrol with Yellowfur, Swallowclaw, and Moonpool."

"Sorry I was late, Leafpaw and Bristlepaw have taken to the illness," Swiftpaw apologized.

Aspenshine softened her gaze. But before she could say anything a yelp sounded beyond the entrance. Growling and snarling occurred and Widowclaw bounded in, "A pack of foxes are attacking us!" Darkpelt ran out of Runningstar's den, calling orders. "Swiftpaw go get Yellowfur, Spiderthorn, Dewdrop, and Nighthawk from hunting."

Swiftpaw leaped out of the camp. A few orange pelts followed her. Drool speckled the ground and pounding paws thrummed behind her. Snapping teeth came at her haunches and she sped forward. The surrounding gorse became a blur as she ran at full speed. After a couple of heartbeats, she skidded to a stop. She looked around and noticed she was at the RiverClan border. Yellowfur was in front of her marking the willow that was at the base of the border. Spiderthorn and Dewdrop were pricking their ears for any incoming RiverClan cats. Nighthawk's gaze pierced her pelt. "The camp is under attack by foxes!" Swiftpaw growled. Sweat trickled down her cheek and dripped on the bare ground.

Yellowfur curtly nodded his head and beckoned for the other cats, "We must hurry."

"Follow me," Swiftpaw called as she raced further into the moor. Yellowfur and the others followed close behind her.

By the time they reached camp the battle was at its worst toll. Lightshard was battling at the nursery. Whispersound was back to back with Weaseldusk. His claws swept along a fox while Weaseldusk clawed at the fox's exposed belly. A gasp sounded across the camp. A dark red fox snapped its jaws around Mousefur's neck. Swiftpaw was at the fox's side in a flash. She bit its flank and it turned on her. Mousefur slumped to the ground unmoving. Rage filled Swiftpaw's body, her claws flashed out and scrapped the fox's eyes. Blood dripped into the pale eyes. It howled before running out of the camp. Runningstar was at the base of High Cliff. Two foxes were cornering him. He hissed and batted at the foxes but they came in. One fox pinned him to the ground and the other sank it's fangs into his spine. The leader convulsed and fell still. Swiftpaw was about to go help him when a screech startled her. Mintpaw was cornered against a wall by a group of foxes. Swiftpaw raced to her and before the foxes charged her, Swiftpaw lept on the leaders shoulders and sank her teeth into its shoulder blade. Agony blazed her leg and she turned around to see a fox clamping its teeth into her calf. She yowled and the fox she was on shook her off. She fell down and felt blood dripping from her forehead. Mintpaw was at her side growling and snarling menacingly at the foxes. Swiftpaw ignored the pain and jumped up. She bared her fangs and hissed, arching her back. The foxes took the hint and fled yowling to their denmates. The others fled as well and the WindClan warriors cheered in victory. "And don't come back," hissed Aspenshine.

Swiftpaw let her fur flatten and a sudden wave of pain shot through her. Her leg gave way and she fell onto the sodden ground. Windpaw was at her side in a couple of heartbeats, tending to her wounds. Once the sun began to set she sat up straight licking the dried blood off her. Blood gurgled through a deep cut in Mousefur's neck while Lightshard gasped for breath next to her. "Lightshard! Nooo!" Nightingale cried with grief. Lightshard gave a sigh and his head lolled.

Swiftpaw hung her head, two warriors dead and Runningstar lost a life. As if reading her mind Windpaw spoke up. "This is very hard for everyone."

Swiftpaw ignored him and saw Weaseldusk and Darkblizzard were beside Mousefur who was their mother. Nighthawk watched his mate sadly. A sob shook Weaseldusk's shoulders and Darkblizzard licked her reassuringly. On the other side was Nightingale, Sunkit, Hickorykit, and Bumblekit were at Lightshard's side. When Heathertail approached her, Nightingale hissed. "This must be hard for her. Having to take care of her kits by herself." Mintpaw observed.

The only cat that she spoke to was Lemonshimmer. Affection swelled Swiftpaw's chest as she saw her mother talking to the grieving queen. Runningstar on the other hand was awake and eating prey. His deadly cut seemed to have vanished. Swiftpaw gazed curiously at Runningstar while he leaped onto High Cliff. "All cats of WindClan gather below High Cliff."

All the cats took their seats below the cliff except for Nightingale. "We have lost two of our best warriors to the foxes," Runningstar's gaze sweeped the dead warriors. "But we should remember this day as the day that two of our wonderful warriors sacrificed themselves to make the Clan happy. May StarClan be with them. May they have the endless hunting they have earned for the countless moons of service."

The cats yowled their approvals and gathered around Lightshard and Mousefur with the softest flowers and heather they could find. That night the whole Clan sat vigil. Swiftpaw blinked back tears and solemnly sat before the cats.

Swiftpaw felt the breeze on her pelt as she chased a rabbit. She bunched her haunches together and sprang. With a neat landing she nipped the rabbit's spine. It fell still under her and she picked it up. Carrying the plump rabbit to the others , Swiftpaw sniffed a scent. RiverClan!

Sleek pelts walked over the rise and the WindClan warriors glared at them. Even Swiftpaw felt her hackles rising. A tension held the atmosphere as the warriors from the two Clans glared at each other. Tigerpelt and Shallowwhisper were among them.

"Tigerpelt nice to see you again," Twilightglimmer hissed.

"Whispersound and Larkfeather bared their teeth at the warriors. Swiftpaw joined spitting and hissing.

"We come in peace," Tigerpelt growled. He nodded to Shallowwhisper who padded forward.

"Our Clanmates are dying from this sickness and we need to talk to Runningstar and Heathertail," Shallowwhisper calmly addressed Twilightglimmer.

Aspenshine whispered something in her ear. Curiosity pricked Swiftpaw's pelt. Minnowclaw bore his gaze into hers. Swiftpaw flicked her ears angrily. She hated when someone's gaze was always burning her.

"Swiftpaw, Whispersound take these cats to camp," Twilightglimmer mewed.

Whispersound and Swiftpaw exchanged looks before leading the cats to camp. Tumblespring, Minnowclaw, Silverjay, and Glidingspring followed. Tigerpelt and Shallowwhisper fell behind. Whispersound moved to the back of the group so no cats would escape. By the time they reached camp a cool wind covered the moor. The cats ran into the hollow where there was shelter. Swiftpaw never knew the old WindClan camp that was in the gorse but she certainly was grateful for the new one. Runningstar was sharing tongues with Ebonyclaw. He looked up at the approaching cats and stood up. Swiftpaw and Whispersound padded forward. "We have some cats that want to see you," Whispersound reported.

"They're RiverClan warriors too!" Swiftpaw chimed in.

She puffed out her chest importantly and looked at Mintpaw who was holding her gaze. She stuck her tongue out and made herself look important. Mintpaw just scowled and turned to Dovemist who was sharing tongues with Spiderthorn. The sunhigh patrol shoved their way through the RiverClan cats. A few confused looks were amongst them. Yellowfur, Moonpool, Widowclaw and Flickernight padded to where Darkpelt was and spoke to him in harsh whispers. Swiftpaw drew her attention back to the newcomers. "Whispersound says that you have important news," Runningstar mewed.

"Indeed we do," Tigerpelt nodded respectfully.

The RiverClan deputy signaled for Shallowwhisper to come forward. "I want to know if Heathertail can speak as well."

"Speak now," Runningstar growled.

Silverjay gave a warning glare to Shallowwhisper. "I want to know if Heathertail can join us," Shallowwhisper patiently meowed.

Runningstar muttered something under his breath and asked Ebonyclaw to fetch Heathertail. "You may tell me now," Runningstar turned his attention to the medicine cat.

"RiverClan has a sickness that is unknown," Glidingspring trembled.

Shallowwhisper looked at the medicine den entrance where Heathertail and Windpaw raced out of. "What's wrong?" Heathertail asked, worry flickered across her gaze.

"RiverClan is suffering with an unknown sickness that we now know as blackcough," Shallowwhisper explained. "I had a dream from StarClan and they said that the herb that we need is called hyssop."

"What does it look like?" Heathertail tilted her head questioningly.

Crowfeather padded out of the elder's den. The ancient tom walked over on thin legs. "Another Clan is coming for our aid," he croaked.

Swiftpaw remembered that he lived in the days of the rogue Darktail. She shivered as she remembered nursery stories of how Onestar refused to help ShadowClan when they had yellowcough. She looked at her leader's gaze which held sympathy. Hopefully, he won't make the same mistake, Swiftpaw hopefully watched Runningstar.

"It has purple wilted petals," Shallowwhisper remarked.

Swiftpaw walked away uninterested. Aspenshine was back and was mewing a few words to Winterfrost. She turned around and looked at Swiftpaw. She nodded a good-bye to Winterfrost and ran to her. "We should go for some training with Mintpaw and Dovemist."

"Ok," Swiftpaw jumped with excitement.

"You might even get your apprentice assessment," Aspenshine purred. "You are a remarkable learner. I've never seen an apprentice learn so quickly."

Swiftpaw closed her eyes and a purr rumbled in her throat. When she opened them she saw Dovemist and Mintpaw picking their way to them. The two mentors exchanged a few words before setting out.

"I am going to teach you the Drop-and Kick move," Aspenshine addressed Swiftpaw.

"Mintpaw, how about we learn the stunning move," Dovemist mewed.

Mintpaw looked at Swiftpaw with a shrug. Swiftpaw turned away and enthusiastically flicked her tail back and forth. Aspenshine and Dovemist circled each other spitting. Dovemist lifted her forepaws and stood on her hind legs. Aspenshine darted to her legs and kicked with all her might. Dovemist cried with surprise and fell down. Swiftpaw looked at her mentor with astonishment. "Now you try."

Swiftpaw dived under Mintpaw and kicked just as Aspenshine taught her. But Mintpaw jumped back ready. Mintpaw leaped on Swiftpaw. Swiftpaw was surprised and she lay still. She remembered her training and waited. Mintpaw stood satisfied and just at that moment Swiftpaw pushed off with all her might. Mintpaw exclaimed as she dropped to the ground. Aspenshine nodded encouragingly. Dovemist watched Mintpaw anxiously. Mintpaw reared up aiming for Swiftpaw's back. Swiftpaw dived again feeling paws brushing her pelt. She kicked Mintpaw's hind legs underneath her and she was flung back. Her legs splayed and she yowled with surprise.

"Well done!" Aspenshine's eyes shone.

But Swiftpaw wasn't done yet. She leaped at the direction Mintpaw lay but Mintpaw reared up and caught Swiftpaw. She ducked and twisted but was flipped onto the ground, her belly exposed. Mintpaw reared up about to hit Swiftpaw when she slithered down and kicked Mintpaw's hind legs. Mintpaw flew back and collapsed. To finish it up, Swiftpaw grabbed her scruff and shook it. Mintpaw collapsed with defeat and pride glowed in Swiftpaw's chest. She glowered at Mintpaw and looked at her mentors.

"You both did really well," exclaimed Dovemist.

"Let's work on reviewing your hunting moves," Aspenshine mewed.

It had been several moons since they had become apprentices and Swiftpaw looked at her mentor excitedly.

"When hunting a large bird like a falcon you must hunt with the best agility. Dovemist can be the falcon creep up on her."

Swiftpaw looked at Mintpaw and caught her gaze. She swept her tail parallel to the ground and stroked it side to side. Mintpaw nodded and spread out to the right side coming in at an angle. Swiftpaw looked at Dovemist and concentrated. Mintpaw watched her closely with narrowed eyes. Swiftpaw nodded, bunching on her haunches getting ready to leap. She quickly kinked her tail and both of the two cats jumped in landed on either side of Dovemist and quickly pinned before she could move. Dovemist shook and imitated a bird squawking just as Swiftpaw leaped on her bank and carefully placed her jaws on Dovemist's neck. She jumped off and watched Mintpaw's mentor stand up. "Well done!" Aspenshine mewed. "We can go hunting now."

Mintpaw and Swiftpaw pricked their ears happily. Swiftpaw felt something sweep her cheek and she turned to see Mintpaw's tail. Mintpaw's pelt was completely dirty. Mud specked her once-crisp clean coat. Swiftpaw shook her head and purred, recalling how long Mintpaw cleaned her pelt. 


	10. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Thistlepaw froze. She slowly raised her head and saw a white and black tom with orange eyes pinning her down. She racked her head for a memory of his name. "Spotfire", she choked out. "Get off of me please."

Noticing that he was crushing Thistlepaw he rolled off her. "Why are you on our territory," the young warrior asked.

"I accidentally crossed the border chasing a squirrel through the trees," Thistlepaw growled.

Really," Spotfire hissed with narrow eyes. "I haven't known ShadowClan cats to climb trees and didn't your mentor ever teach you not to chase a squirrel up a tree?"

Thistlepaw's face flushed with embarrassment. "No, not really," she mumbled.

Spotfire's face softened. "Give it to ShadowClan to not properly train their apprentices," he huffed.

Thistlepaw bristled, " ShadowClan does just fine thank you, the only reason I don't know is that I haven't started my night training yet," Thistlepaw yowled.

"Shhh," Spotfife said, smothering her face with his big bushy tail," you don't want to be caught by a patrol do you?"

Thistlepaw gaped at him, "you aren't going to take me to your camp," she asked.

"Why would I? You said it was an accident," he asked.

Thistlepaw rolled her eyes, of course, the ThunderClan cat was gonna let her go. Stupid furball, she thought. She turned to dash back across the border, but a light tail tap stopped her. "What now," she snarled.

"Meet me at the border in three sunrises from now," he said. "I need to talk to you."

"Fine," she grumbled. "I guess I owe you one." Then she turned and lept up a tree and dashed through the branches until she was deep within her territory.

She jumped silently from the tree and pricked her ears, to her surprise she heard Flickerpaw, grumbling close by. She sprinted away realizing that she smelled like ThunderClan. Growling in annoyance she quickly rolled in a pile of fox dung. Ugggg, she thought, I'm never doing that again. As she padded through the pine trees she realized that she should probably catch something, she heard a rustling in the bushes and crouched down she smelled mice, multiple mice. She slowly stalked forward and sprang. Three mice scurried right into her paws. She quickly killed them and buried them. She yawned as she padded through the forest, looking for a bird or frog or some other piece of prey.

She spotted a thrush but before she could go and catch it something swooped from the sky and snatched it. Angry at whatever that thing was. She leaped into the air and snagged her long claws on the bird's wings. The bird squawked in pain and dropped the dead thrush on the ground. But still fueled by her anger she dug her claws in deeper. The bird, exhausted, drifted slowly to the ground as she began to bite it. Then it's fall quickened as it began to pass out. But Thistlepaw wasn't done with it yet, she needed something to take her anger out on and this thing was perfect. Then the bird hit the ground with a sickening bump, and the fight was over. Thistlepaw scrambled off the bird as she began to realize what she had done. She gasped in horror, she had just killed a bird that probably weighed more than the whole fresh-kill pile! Is it edible?

She dragged the bird and thrush over to where her mice had been buried and placed them on the wings of the bird, then she did the same with the thrush. As she dragged the huge bird back to camp she thought about how she would be in so much trouble for running away on the hunting patrol. But when she got back to camp her mentor had no look of anger on his face, as always. His face was expressionless. As she dragged her prey into the camp Hawkfeather stalked over to her, but before he could scold her a voice sounded behind her head. "Don't scold her, she hasn't started her night training yet, actually I think it is time she and her siblings should start," Foxpelt said.

She gaped at her mentor, he had defended her. "Don't look at me like that," he teased. "And by the way, good job on catching that owl, I'm surprised, they usually don't hunt until night, why don't you put it on the fresh-kill pile."

Yep, she thought. Something was going on with him. But as she thought about it she could see her mentor supporting her. Maybe they could be better friends.

Oh, and that bird was an owl, she thought in wonder as she dragged her catch to the fresh-kill pile, amazing!

She saw Hazelpaw out of the corner of her eye and stuck her tongue out at him. Ha, ha, she thought.

As she dragged her catch over to the fresh-kill pile she saw some of the senior warriors looked up. "Did you catch that all by yourself," Vinetail, one of warriors watching, asked.

"Yes," Thistlepaw, exclaimed proudly.

Vinetail purred, "you and your siblings should really begin your night training, has your mentor talked about it?"

"Actually, he just said he would talk to Blossomstar about it," Thistlepaw mewed.

"That's good, you should come train with me sometime," Vinetail offered. "If your mentor wants help he can always ask me I am getting very bored, and I still don't have my own apprentice, even though I'm a senior warrior."

"Maybe you'll get one of Brightblizzard's kits," she mewed.

"Maybe," Vinetail snorted. "I doubt she trusts me after what happened to Featherfrond," Vinetail trailed off and hung her head.

Disturbed and curious, Thistlepaw edged towards the elder's den with her vole and a mouse, to ask about Featherfrond. As she approached she saw that Mistysky had moved Tornear to her den, and she saw Loudbelly gazing sadly at her as she entered, "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Tornear has carrionplace disease," Silverthorn answered from the far side of the den, "He and Loudbelly are brothers, so he is worried."

"How did he get carrionplace disease," Thistlepaw asked.

Silverthorn shrugged, "how am I supposed to know!"

"I know me and my brother are on our way to StarClan, but I never thought he would die from carrionplace disease," Loudbelly said.

Silverthorn snorted, "oh come on, you're still not as old as me, you and your brother only just joined the elder's den last green leaf, I expect he should be fine."

"Well, that's up to the medicine cat to decide," Loudbelly snapped.

Silverthorn turned to her and mewed, "Sorry about that, we're both worried for our friend, anyway why are you here?"

"I'm here to give you this and to ask you for a story," Thistlepaw huffed.

"Well thank you very much for this prey, and what is it you want to know about," Silverthorn mewed.

"I want to know about Featherfrond," Thistlepaw asked, ears flattened.

Both of the elders froze and slowly turned their heads to look at her. "You want to know about… Featherfrond," Loudbelly said slowly.

Thistlepaw nodded. "Where did you hear about her," asked Silverthorn, all the kindness had disappeared.

"I..I heard it from Vinetail, " Thistlepaw stuttered.

"Of course she would know," Silverthorn muttered.

"Fine," Loudbelly spat. "But make sure Rainstorm doesn't hear, settle down, this is a very long story."

"Can I tell it," Silverthorn asked.

"Sure, not like I want to," Loudbelly murmured.

"It all happened many, many moons ago…," Silverthorn started. "When a litter of kits was born, they were Mapleleaf's kits I believe, well the thing was on that day three kits were born there was a fire that demolished half of the forest, while the other half was ravaged by snow. They were all she kits and their names were, Vinekit, Ivykit, and Featherkit."

"Hey, that's my mother," Thistleaw exclaimed.

"Yes," Silverthorn mewed, "now let me continue, when these kits began to open their eyes everyone just passed by as usual, but only two of the kits opened their eyes, Vinekit and Ivykit. Featherkit opened her eyes about a month later, but that isn't all her eyes were the same exact color as yours, an amber and a green eye.

"Really," Thistlepaw breathed, "I wonder what that means."

"Now these kits were peculiar, for Vinekit and Ivykit seemed to dislike Featherkit, they seemed to really hate her, so when they began training you could see why they were angry when she surpassed them. In fact, she was so good that she became a warrior earlier than Ivyshade and Vinetail. They were so angry that they brought her out on a 'walk' they led her to the Twoleg nest..." Silverthorn mewed.

But Thistlepaw wasn't listening, she gasped, she was in the forest walking with a younger version of Vinetail and her mother Ivyshade. She saw a cat that looked very similar to her.

"Hey," it asked. "Where are we going?'

"You'll see," Vinetail murmured, an evil gleam in her eyes. "Just follow us."

Thistlepaw shrugged, why was this all so familiar? "Fine," the cat mewed. "But at least tell me where we are going."

"To the Twoleg nests," Vinetail scoffed.

"Okay…?" the cat questioned. "Why…?"

The cat stretched and licked her paw. "Fine," she mewed. "But any funny business and I will tell Pinestar or Blossomsong."

"Pinestar, Blossomsong," Thistlepaw muttered confused.

"Okay fine," Vinetail muttered.

"Hey, Ivyshade are you okay," Thistlepaw asked.

"N..n..no," Ivyshade stuttered. "I can't let you do this Vinetail, Featherfrond, she is going to push you off the gorge next to the Twoleg nest!"

"What, why would you do that, I thought we were sisters, why?" the cat stuttered.

Thistlepaw gasped, of course, it was Featherfrond who else would it be!

"Because you suck!" Vinetail spat, "You don't deserve your talent!"

"I do, I don't have talent, I just train extra hard, harder than you think!" Featherfrond spat, "Why do you hate me?"

"I don't!" Ivyshade purred, "you are my sister, I didn't want to do this to you"

"Thank you, at least someone here has a brain." Featherfrond yowled, obviously distressed.

Vinetail hissed and charged at them, "well then I'm going to have to take you both down" she hissed.

Featherfrond dogged her movements and then everything froze, Ivyshade muttered something and the sky turned black, Featherfrond lunged at Vinetail and racked her claws through one-quarter of her tail. The trail split and Vinetail screeched.

"Now you really have a vine tail!" Featherfrond hissed and began to stalk away.

But as that happened, a giant eagle swooped down and scooped Featherfrond from the ground. Vinetail muttered something and the eagle swooped higher and higher. When it reached the height of the great mountain itself, it dropped Featherfrond.

Thistlepaw could hear the sound of the splash from a mile away, a sickening slap.

Ivyshade gasped, "you killed our sister!"

Vinetail smirked, "she deserved it!"

"No, she didn't!" Ivyshade yowled.

"Well since you witnessed it, I should kill you too." Vinetail trailed off and started circling Ivyshade.

Ivyshade closed her eyes and disappeared into a cloud of smoke.

Thistlepaw jerked out of her vision and gasped for breath. What was that?. Then she noticed the elders staring at her.

"Are you okay?" Silverthorn asked.

"Yes," Thistlepaw breathed. "Thanks for the story, bye."

"Bye…" Loudbelly trailed off, but Thistlepaw was gone.

"Other cats have powers not just me!" Thistlepaw exclaimed once she was inside the apprentice's den, nobody else was there of course.

Why would Vinetail do that though? She would kill both her sisters for what? Was that even Vinetail? Welp, this is getting out of hand, maybe I should ask Swiftpaw when I next see her.

A wave of shame washed over her as she thought of asking her friend from another clan first over asking someone in her clan, but now that she thought about it she didn't have any close friends in her clan. Maybe she should try to make friends with the other apprentices, Hazelpaw was always annoyed with her so she should probably give up on him. Badgerpaw well ever since her dream she hadn't trusted him. Then there was Flickerpaw and Sparrowpaw. They always seemed nice to her, maybe she should try to be friends with them.

Okay then, I will become friends with them. She curled up against the cool leaf fall breeze and drifted into a dreamless sleep.

Thistlepaw woke to a sharp prodding in her side, her mentor was gazing down at her with pride in his gaze.

"Hey, wake up I have a surprise, and call your other siblings. Their mentors are waiting!" Foxpelt mewed softly.

"Okay, " Thistlepaw muttered. "Hey guys wake up, our mentors want us."

"This late, it's moon high, I thought our mentors wanted us to get some sleep!" Dustpaw grumped

"Well, I don't know so let's just go." Webpaw snapped.

As they padded outside thistlepaw looked around, surprised most of her clan was sharing tongues and doing clan business they dipped their heads in greeting as the apprentices passed them. As Thistlepaw approached the mentors. Webpaws mentor Ashpelt nodded. "We have decided to start your night training, which means that the clan will go back to its normal schedule, so are you ready to begin your night training?" he asked.

"Yes, Webpaw and Dustpaw exclaimed at the same time.

"Wait, really?" Rainpaw exclaimed.

"I can't believe that this is night training," Thistlepaw murmured with a smile, "Yessssss."

Every cat turned to look at her, "Okay…" Webpaw said, "well let's go!"

"Not so fast, first we need to patrol the border. It looks very different at night." Flowertail mewed.

"Okay let's go!" Dustpaw exclaimed.

"Follow us, is it dark to you?" Shimmerspots asked.

"No," all the apprentices replied in together.

"Great then let's be on our way." Shimmerspots purred.

Foxpelt lead the way through the camp entrance, having the apprentices guess where everything was, he was right everything looked so different and it was all so beautiful. Thistlepaw was really looking forward to training at night.

As they patrolled the border, Foxpelt asked, "what is that tree over there."

"The eagle point, it is used to hunt prey that the eagles might hunt." Thistlepaw murmured in aw. The tree looked painted in silver, the leaves a black blur in the wind.

"Good job." Foxpelt said, "It is also used as a way to hunt the birds."

Thistlepaw sniffed the air and smelled a lizard. Her mentor flicked his tail toward the sent an indication that she go and catch it. She nodded and followed the sent to a rock the lizard was moon bathing on the rock with several others she circled them and brushed her sent all around the rock. The lizards looked up alarmed and confused by all the sent the all crept to the center of the rock. Thistlepaw climbed the tree above and silently dropped down on the lizards trapping them with her claws then, then she gave them all a killing bite, she carried the lizards over to the waiting patrol and they carried on.

"Good job, catching those lizards." Webpaw, mewed.

"Thanks," Thistlepaw replied, "I think they're tasty, what about y...!"

Foxpelt had to put his tail over her mouth as a loud yowl sounded from the direction of the camp.

The patrol rushed toward the camp when they got there Thistlepaw froze.

There was blood spattering the clearing with two cats at the center, one was covered in blood and the other was helplessly pressing cobwebs and marigold against the wound. Hawkfeather rushed forward and pressed his nose into the bloodied fur. Then Thistlepaw realized who it was Flikerpaw!

"Thistlepaw gasped and ran toward him only to be stopped by a strong tail, she looked over at the cat and saw it was a warrior, but not from her clan.

A long scar sliced through his pelt, he gazed at her with cold green eyes; she remembered that gaze. That was Twigbarks. "Why hello," He said. 


End file.
